


you feel like second nature

by obvisock



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Falling in Love with mixed sexting, and other scenarios!, you may think that this fic is smutty but it's also Soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obvisock/pseuds/obvisock
Summary: The life of alphas and betas and omegas is a constant dance of ignorance around the facts of pheromones. So Kara smiles, as soft and un-alpha as she can, trying to tilt her posture into anything less, "I’ve been staring at you for two minutes and I’d have you right now if you said yes."The girl smiles back. And that’s Lena Luthor.(an ABO college AU in which Kara is an impeccably polite alpha who accidentally sexts her omega friend Lena while she's in heat, and then they fall in love in the most ass backwards way)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 139
Kudos: 1547





	1. Chapter 1

The first Kara Danvers ever sees of Lena Luthor is outside the lecture hall for her American literature after 1920 class. The girl is focused intently on a tablet in her hand, swiping through pages and pages of mechanical drawings. She doesn’t even notice when Kara cranes her neck to see the pages in more detail.

The first day of the spring quarter is rainy and cold. Students are either prepared or not; there are people bursting into the arts hall drenched and there are others, like the girl with dark hair and a long, pale neck, who are unzipping rain jackets and shaking out umbrellas. The girl with the tablet unzips her jacket, two feet away from Kara, and the scent of her has Kara’s dick hard in seconds.

It’s not the most rare of reactions. Sometimes Kara gets so excited about food deliveries that she packs a semi. It’s part of the alpha experience, Eliza had told her, her doctorly glasses perched on her nose. _Sometimes it happens at the worst times, for the strangest reasons._ _It’s something you and Alex will both learn to deal with._

Kara sighs, shifting her jacket in her hands so that it hangs more precisely over her midriff. The first day of the quarter is always an interesting one, with the mix of pheromones in the air as people suss each other out. But this girl smells better than anything else in the pack of students accumulating outside the classroom. 

It’s funny. The girl looks up suddenly from her tablet just as the door opens and students from the previous class file out, and her eyes land squarely on Kara. They’re a blue-green that seems like someone’s slid the transparency slider down, and Kara only barely contains the wince as her jeans get tighter. She’s as well as caught, considering she can see the girl’s chest expand as she takes a heavy breath. The life of alphas and betas and omegas is a constant dance of ignorance around the facts of pheromones. So Kara smiles, as soft and un-alpha as she can, trying to tilt her posture into anything less  _ I’ve been staring at you for two minutes and I’d have you right now if you said yes.  _

The girl smiles back. And that’s Lena Luthor.

\--

Lena Luthor is smart. Unbearably so. She’s gorgeous, smart, the kind of rich that means she doesn’t ever worriedly check her bank account before she drops three hundred on textbooks at the bookstore, and she deigns to be Kara’s friend after a month of sitting next to each other in lit class.

“I’m sorry I’m late, my lab partner is an idiot basketball player who just took out about 40 lines of code on our project due tomorrow morning,” Lena says, dropping into the seat across from Kara at the coffee shop in the science building. It’s Kara’s favorite because the barista team does songs whenever they get a tip over five dollars. “Have you been here long?”

“Not really,” Kara says. It’s not true. She’s been here for two hours, but only the last thirty or so minutes have been spent anticipating Lena’s presence. 

“It doesn’t help that he seems to expend half his mental energy finding ways to express how strong an alpha he is,” Lena says, rolling her eyes. “Last night when I asked him when he wanted to work on the project, he said three and then helpfully included six eggplant emojis.”

Kara’s first instinct is to track the guy down and kick his face in. It roils through her with the grace of every base alpha emotion, like a hot wave down her spine. The urge to protect and then destroy is simple and strong and Kara takes a breath meant to calm her. Eliza had told her to take the feelings and pack them into boxes, to inspect them for what they were later.

_ The alpha brain isn’t who you are, just like how the omega brain isn’t who they are. Be better than the brain, Kara. For them and for you. _

She takes her second instinct and laughs.

“He sounds like a jerk,” Kara says. 

“A total jerk,” Lena says, laughing. “I’m not at all interested in finding a mate until after I get my master’s and I’m definitely not making an exception for him.”

The sentence makes Kara’s stomach turn, but she chokes it down, smiles and laughs a little too. Tries to make sure her pheromones are leaking out calm. She isn’t sure it works; Lena looks at her curiously enough that Kara zeroes in on anything else.

“What drink do you want? My treat,” Kara says. She doesn’t listen even when Lena protests, but she smiles bright and stands tall when Lena smells all pleasure after she takes her first sip of coffee, her eyes trained on Kara.

\--

The first time it happens is as much an accident as jacking off thinking about your friend can be.

Kara wakes up in her dorm room one morning with a half-memory of a moan in her head and her cock rock hard. Her hand is on it only a few seconds after she checks her phone and realizes she has time to see it through, shower, and get to class on time. 

There’s a little precum pearling at the tip, but she grabs for the lube in her desk drawer too. In her head, there’s a rolodex of images that unspools as mechanical as they come. Making out with Mike in high school, his hand reaching for the zipper on her jeans. The summer before she started college, one of the other lifeguards at the community pool pressing her into a storage closet and sinking to her knees, a wave of heady pheromones on Kara’s tongue as she watched. 

But then Lena appears, her hand pressing into Kara’s thigh, a mere reach away from Kara’s cock and she throbs heavily in response to the image.

“Shit,” Kara mutters, drawing her hand away and breathing heavily. She blinks a few times, trying to clear the thought from her head - it’s disrespectful, even if it’s natural - Lena is her  _ friend,  _ her very nice friend who smelled so amazing all the time, who laughed at Kara’s stupid jokes -

She barely gets five seconds into a favorite memory of some particularly rough porn she saw once before it slips backwards into  _ Lena.  _ Lena, her fingers digging into Kara’s back as she fucks her hard, fast. Her low voice trailing upward in pitch as she gets close - so close, her cunt so tight on Kara’s cock, so tight that Kara isn’t sure her knot will fit. But she’s begging. She wants Kara’s knot, needs it. Kara’s buried inside of her, her face tight against her neck, where that heavenly smell is.

“Harder,” Lena begs, her lips hot and wet on Kara’s ear. “Harder, please.”

“Fuck,” Kara groans, dropping her hand again and knocking it sideways into her desk drawer. The drawer slams shut only to throw itself open with the force of the motion. Her cock is slick, glistening in the morning sun leaking through her closed blinds, pink verging on red. She closes her eyes tight, tries to think of anything that isn’t Lena - like a sad puppy covered in mud, or tripping naked onto a cactus. It takes the particular image of pulling a needle from her eyeball before she feels confident enough to put her hand at the base of the shaft. 

Lena on her hands and knees, her back pale and flexing as she takes it. Telling Kara how fucking good it is, how big she is, her voice breathy and buried in the pillows. Kara can see the wet of her pussy as Kara splits her open, can feel it, wants to live in it. She’s thrusting deep, hard, their hips slamming into each other, Lena’s body slipping further and further until her arms can’t hold her up and Kara is still rutting into her.

“I want you, please, please,” Lena whines as Kara presses her hand into the space between her shoulder blades. “Please, fuck.”

It doesn’t take more than that. She comes hard, her body seizing up as cum pumps out of her in thick spurts. Those hot alpha feelings in her spine bemoan the loss of not burying it in Lena and her tight, wet, omega -

“Fuck,” Kara breathes, nearly falling off the bed when her cock jumps in her loose hand as the images flood back in around the adrenaline of coming. “Fuck, enough.”

\--

“What’d you do to your hand?” Lena asks, five hours later, when she settles in the seat next to Kara. They’re in the second row, a respectable distance from both door and professor. Kara adjusts her hold on her pen, her other arm still resting on the back of Lena’s chair. 

“I accidentally punched a desk,” Kara says. It had taken her until her shower to realize she had clearly bruised her hand in her valiant effort to not come thinking of her friend. Her friend who was reaching for her hand and touching it, soft, sweet pheromones rolling off her. It takes a lot to convince her body to stay still and not sink toward Lena, drawing closer and taking the comfort in. Taking Lena in. 

“How do you accidentally punch a desk?” Lena asks, a smile on her face as she looks up at Kara from her hand. They’re close, closer than normal, the wheels on their chairs carrying them toward each other. Kara has to cross her legs as minimal as possible to draw as little attention to her hardening cock.

“I’m clumsy,” Kara says. It comes out too low. Lena’s smell twists curiously, like a dog catching a hint of blood on the wind. Kara gets hit with a wave of something that makes her want to return to that fantasy world from this morning and push Lena to the floor and make her -

“Clumsy,” Lena repeats. Her eyes are intent on Kara’s face. They’re caught in a feedback loop of base alpha and omega that must be stinking up the room because the guy who sits three seats down from them throws down his books with a loud enough snap that Kara spins her chair, her arm still connected to Lena’s hand as her spine steels itself for a threat.

The dude gives her a look that screams  _ calm down,  _ the unassuming scent of the beta coming off in heavy waves. It gets her to slump down, smile apologetically. He nods, a smile on his face.

When she spins back to face front, Lena’s hand is on her forearm for only a few seconds more before it disappears. It’s hard to ignore the bereft feeling in her very cells. It’s stupid. A stupid howling thing in her bones. 

\--

**is it just me or does ayn rand suck?**

_ I think a lot of people would agree that she sucks. _

**i think i hate her. do you think prof grant would be cool with me saying i hate her?**

_ Sounds like a great midterm paper. _

**what are you doing?**

_ Reading for my coding lab. I’ve got a glitch somewhere on my webpage that turns my whole sight this awful shade of pink. _

_ Why? What are you doing? _

**googling why ayn rand sucks.**

_ Probably because she thought a high IQ was all an alpha needed to get laid? _

**a high iq isn’t all i need??????????**

_ You punched a desk “accidentally.” How high can it really be? _

**you’re so mean**

_ I’ve been told. Are you still on for drinks tomorrow? _

**only if you let me read your reading response to this stupid book**

_ I’ll send you a copy. _

**thank you very much ❤️🍆❤️**

_ I regret sending it already. _

\--

The first time Kara goes to Lena’s small house a few blocks from campus, it’s because Lena’s in heat and missed class. Kara’s spent the last four hours since Lena’s text asking if she’d mind grabbing extra copies of the readings and dropping them off trying to fight off rampant arousal. Suppressants have done plenty to shut down the heaviest of heat and rut pheromones throughout Kara’s life, and she doesn’t know what omegas go through exactly, but she knows what ruts are like for her. Suppressants make her feel all sorts of sick, and so she spends most of her time switching off between puking and insane bouts of arousal where anything gets her hard. It doesn’t help that even the highest grade of suppressants can’t totally hide the mess of pheromones running through an alpha or an omega.

Kara considers telling Lena to ask an omega friend, or faxing the papers, or placing the papers in an envelope in Lena’s mailbox and staying at least forty feet from her door. But everything alpha in her tells her that she needs to be with Lena, to help her, to protect her. It’s alpha brain bullshit, but she gives in to it too easily.

The Lena that opens the door looks something like a wounded animal in one of those wildlife movies. Whatever face Kara makes is enough that Lena laughs a little, her voice rough.

“That bad?” Lena asks. She’s wearing what has to be four layers of clothing, and her hair looks like it’s stuck to her forehead in places. Whatever grade of suppressants she’s on have knocked her out pretty efficiently for the moment - Kara can barely catch hint of heat pheromones.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kara says, genuinely. Lena  _ is  _ gorgeous, even if she looks like she’s puked six times today and spent the rest of it sweating herself to sleep. It’s so genuine that Lena’s smile softens and -  _ there  _ are those heat pheromones. Kara reaches for her backpack then, digging through it and studiously avoiding Lena’s face or general direction. Once she unearths the damnable papers, she shoves them nearly into Lena’s stomach.

“Thank you,” Lena says. Her voice is still hoarse, her eyes soft. “Sorry about...this.”

“It’s nothing,” Kara says. “You’re fine. You’re great, even. Do you need anything else?”

Lena looks at her for a second, her eyes squinting. The shift is on the wind the longer Kara stands here, and the longer she stands here only lessens how much she wants to leave. But she’d do whatever Lena wanted. Especially if it meant keeping her safe, or happy, or satiated. Satiated ends up tripping her up, and Kara knows she’s kicked off a round of alpha because Lena’s hands grip the side of the door tighter. Her knuckles turn white.

“I - no,” Lena says. Kara tries to buckle down, tries to take it on the chin. But she imagines her frown is still obvious. “You’ve helped me enough for now. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Kara says. Her voice has dropped a whole octave, and she clears her throat, trying to just  _ be normal.  _ “Whatever you need. That’s what I’m about. Always there to save the day.” “My hero,” Lena says. She takes one step forward, her fingers impacting on Kara’s shoulder. It’s like a lightning strike more or less. Kara freezes in place, ready and prepared to either going crashing forward or bolting away. But Lena takes one more step and slips her hand up the back of Kara’s neck, pushing herself into Kara’s body in a hugging sort of way. Kara can’t help herself, drawing Lena closer and ducking her nose into the top of Lena’s hair. 

It’s probably readily apparent to Lena that Kara is angling her lower body away from her, but she doesn’t say anything, just breathes deeply for a few seconds at Kara’s collarbone before slowly drawing away again.

“I’ll see you next week?” Lena asks, looking somewhat less like she’s ready to be sick just by being that close to Kara for a few seconds. It makes Kara want to sit dutifully within three feet of Lena for the next three days, if it helps her feel better. And if it helps her feel better, too, to let Kara kiss her, touch her…

“Yeah,” Kara says, stepping backward. “Yeah, um, of course. Text me if you need anything, alright?”

“I will,” Lena says. “Thank you again.”

“Right,” Kara says, backing away, unable to stop looking at Lena, knowing that she should really, really stop. But she doesn’t stop. And Lena seems to regard her plainly back, her hand still resting on the side of her door. She makes it maybe eight steps backward before she stops. “Would it be weird if I offered you my sweatshirt?”

Lena looks at her a little funny, a smile quirking on her face.

“You know, because of - how things are,” Kara says. “I mean, it’s weird. I get it. Okay, so I’m going to go and we can work on forgetting things.”

“Are you offering it to me?” Lena asks. “Because I’ll take it.”

The phrase  _ I’ll take it  _ seems to set off a chain reaction in Kara’s body that ends with her brain shorting out and her cock pressing hard against her jeans. Lena stiffens again in the doorway, her eyes tracing over Kara’s body clear as day.

“I’m just going to launch it at you from where I am now, then,” Kara says, reaching up over her head to start tugging the fabric up her neck. It’s an absolutely confounding physical problem at the moment, one that Lena seems to be laughing at. The noise is muffled while Kara struggles to get it off, and she nearly pulls her t-shirt with it - but eventually she’s got it balled up in her hand. 

“You alright?” Lena asks, clearly amused.  _ Happy.  _ The stupid alpha brain in Kara practically glows in accordance. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Kara says. “Okay, I’m launching, hands up.”

Lena rolls her eyes, but extends her hands out anyway. Kara’s throw stays mostly on target, and then Lena is pulling the sweatshirt into her arms happily, tucking her nose into the collar. Kara thinks about just lying down here on the sidewalk leading up to Lena’s small off-campus house, and making sure no intruders disturb her, but she’s pretty sure that it’d be even weirder than throwing her sweatshirt eight feet to the front door like a newspaper delivery boy.

“See you next week,” Kara says, and this time she makes a for real effort to turn herself around and not look. By the time she clambers into her car, Lena is leant up against the doorframe, her fingers still wrapped around Kara’s sweatshirt. She gives a wave as Kara pulls away.

-

She gets a text from Lena a few hours later, when she’s sitting at her desk chair and watching a YouTube explanation of her chem lab that could very well be in Portuguese, with how little she understands it.

_ Thank you again for the readings and the sweatshirt. It smells nice. _

Kara has to do a deep breathing exercise before she can begin crafting a response that doesn’t involve a reference to how hard she is or has been for the last three hours. 

**never thought about pynchon smelling nice, you must be on the good drugs**

_ They’re the best drugs, and they usually make me feel every kind of awful. The sweatshirt helps.  _

**i’m glad i could help. anything else u need**

Lena’s response takes at least four exceedingly trying minutes of Kara’s eyes flickering from her Chrome to her Messages app. The three treacherous dots pop up and disappear at least sixteen times and Kara’s imagination runs wild: Lena needs help, because she needs a knot. Lena needs help, because she needs Kara’s tongue in her pussy. Lena needs help, because she needs to get tied up and fucked hard.

Kara hadn’t even been aware she was into bondage until the thought scrolls across her mind like an obnoxious porn ad. She can’t help but put her hand on her straining cock underneath her shorts, watching the dots flow. 

_ Just distract me.  _

In Kara’s brain, blood swiftly evacuating southward, she forgets every sense of nuance and communicatory skill in favor of sounding like an absolute fucking idiot alpha.

**how**

The dots take their time again, and Kara has now decided that her chem lab can be struggled with tomorrow, when she is not consumed with thoughts of Lena in the doorway of her house, unpeeling the layers of clothes to find what beauty must surely lie underneath. She can imagine Lena right now, lying in bed, face down, her fingers slipping through her wetness and her face resting on a pillow graced with Kara’s stupid Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. She wonders, really, how close to reality that is. Wants to know, so bad.

_ Have you ever knotted anyone? _

This question pretty much sinks the ship on Kara’s night plans. She pulls her cock free, hissing through her teeth a little when the leaking head takes in the colder air of her dorm room. She barely gets some lotion in her hand before she’s stroking slowly, her other hand focused on typing out a cohesive semi-sentence.

**no. have you ever been knotted**

_ No.  _

Kara is not sure where to go from there, considering her response ideas don’t range much further than  _ well I could take care of both our virginities tonight if you wanted.  _ But she tries to backtrack, through her lessons in life. Empathy springs to mind: Eliza lecturing her and Alex about caring about what omegas are going through, not thinking of them as playthings.  _ Their lives are hard enough without you being presumptive and rude. If you think your rut is bad, know that their heat is just as bad, if not worse.  _

**i haven’t really met anyone i wanted to get there with** , Kara types. Then adds: **i mean. on a brain level**

_ Me either.  _

This conversation has Kara on some sort of tightrope, her cock jumping in her hands every few seconds as she pumps it. When she blinks, images of Lena in various positions, Kara’s cock inside her in various holes, jump through her mind. Her single remaining brain cell takes a swing in the dark, hoping for pinata. 

**i mean. until recently i guess**

Kara has PornHub open to amateur alpha/omega bondage by the time Lena’s response comes through, a completely life-threatening eight minutes later. She learns a lot about herself in those eight minutes.

_ I wish you were here. _

**i can be there in like. fourteen minutes if i break speed laws**

Maybe it’s a little desperate, but it feels like this conversation is breaking open beneath her and she’s now a little too horny to reign it in. Lena’s in heat, but heat doesn’t make people make veiled sexting messages. She’s confident in that. 

_ Probably unwise. _

It probably is unwise, but Kara wants to knock on that front door and kiss Lena, with way too much tongue, and push her into her house and - find the nearest flat surface that can sustain a vigorous round of sex. She hadn’t even seen into Lena’s house, but she’s populating the imaginary floorplan with masses of couches and beds in an effort to get horizontal.

**how do you want me to distract you**

Kara will, in the morning, surely look upon herself with a mix of fear and pride. There’s more boldness in those eight words than Kara has expressed in the full sum of the last eighteen years of her life. 

_ Tell me what you’re doing.  _

This text message is the crossroads of her life. On the one hand, she could say that she was watching a chem lab on Youtube, even though she was now  _ definitely  _ taking in a video called ‘tied up omega begs for dick for fourteen minutes forced orgasms.’ Surely it was just as educational. On the other hand, she could announce that she was touching herself, and thinking of Lena. Like she has been for months. She should leave out the video for now either way, probably.

**touching myself. thinking of you**

She nearly launches her phone through her open dorm window, but the reply is the swiftest one she’s got all night.

_ Tell me.  _

It’s the opposite of repulsion. So she rolls with it. Just takes it by the neck and wrings it. Thinks about taking Lena by the neck just the slightest, her gasp as she took Kara’s cock so nice, so well, so fucking good - she has to slam her laptop shut and flip the lightswitch off and climb into bed, lest she blow this (her load) before she sees this (the sexting) through. 

**how wet you would be for me, touching your clit until you beg for my cock**

_ I want to be filled _

**i know you do but i’ve wanted to touch you all this time**

_ I want you to touch me  _

Kara gets the sense that anything Kara wants to do to Lena right now would be what Lena wants, gets the sense that Lena is most assuredly gasping in full heat, her hands on herself, wanting Kara. Gets the sense that she wants whatever Lena wants, really.  _ You should always be thinking about them, before you. Sex between alphas and omegas is about the omega. Not the alpha.  _

**are you wet**

_ Yes, so wet. Want you inside me _

**how do you want it**

_ Fast hard. Deep. I want to feel you so close, as far as I can take you _

**are you fucking yourself thinking about it being me filling you up**

_ Yes fuck I’m so close. been thinking about you for hours about you filling me up knotting me _

**god i want to baby you’d be so good at taking it fucking gorgeous**

_ Make me come kara please please can i come on your cock _

**fuck yes fucking come baby you’re so fucking good**

The text that comes through next is not so much words as it is just a series of letters that must form the equivalent of an orgasmic keysmash. Kara had once thought that sexting was not a thing she was a fan of, had never thought she could look at a message like  _ afufckal iasm comasuming  _ and derive arousal from it.

All the same, she manages to pump her cock once, two, three times in response before she nearly explodes. Her jittery fingers type out something very similar in response as she jerks her way through powerful shocks. By the time the cum stops, she’s breathing so hard it sounds and feels like she’s gone sprinting from her dorm to the north campus coffee shop in a perfect four minute mile.

_ Fuck.  _

Her phone rings before she can stumble through a response - an apology? or an agreement? Fuck indeed, as it were. It’s Lena, and of course Kara’s cock is kicking back online nearly immediately.

“Hey,” Lena says, sounding like she’s smoked a pack of Marlboros followed swiftly by doing a few rips from a bong. Her tone is soft, velvet, and Kara feels like she could fall asleep just hearing it.

“Hi,” Kara says. The next words slip out from her. “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” Lena says, so, so so soft. Kara kicks off the duvet cover she’d gone and ruined in her spectacular sexting experience, reaching for her sheet cover. “Will you stay on?”

“Of course,” Kara says, turning over and grabbing for her still-wired headphones and plugging them into both her phone and her ear. “I’m right here.”

“Good,” Lena says. Quiet as a mouse. Kara can practically hear the moment she falls asleep, probably burnt out as hell after a few days of heat. It doesn’t take much longer for Kara to fall asleep too.

\--

On the day of the next class meeting, Kara spends the forty minutes preceding class itself staring into the middle distance in a private study room, trying to breathe. She and Lena had texted briefly since the incident - that’s what Kara calls their magical sexting romp - without mention or explanation. It’s not unreasonable, really, that Lena’s heat hormones had gone a little wild and Kara had reacted in kind. It’s easy to explain and forgive, the way the world is. If it was a mistake, it was an overall small one - right?

The problem is that Kara is certain that she doesn’t want it to be a mistake. She wants it to be real, and not just in a sex way. So she spends forty minutes in the study room, breathing, staring blindly at their readings, trying to ignore how her cock is hard as a fucking rock and has barely ceased that kind of behavior since the incident. It’s hard to ignore. 

Especially when she sees Lena, settled in her usual seat. Kara comes tumbling in thirty seconds before classtime hits, and Lena looks at her with a soft, hesitant smile. It calms all of Kara’s nerves, even if she still doesn’t understand what the fuck is happening. Over the next hour and a half of her professor’s lecture on something that surely is important, Lena’s body next to hers is like a siren going off right in her ear. They don’t touch really, but it's sort of like they do, also. Lena smells so good, her pheromones fresh in Kara’s nose, the kind of smell that omegas get post-heat. Kara knows her rut is a week or so off, knows that the sweetness of Lena’s scent entices her no matter what and that it will only affect her more now.

When class ends, Kara’s pretty sure that the only thing she managed to do productively for the lecture was write the date at the top of her notebook page. Except, when she looks, she’s written the wrong month.

“Do you want to get lunch?” Lena asks, her voice quiet. Kara looks at her, her body angling in the rolling chair to look at the girl next to her. She looks put together, somewhat calm, but the scent on the back of Kara’s tongue hints at the choke of nervousness. Kara nods, slowly.

“Yeah,” Kara says. Lena smiles.

\--

They don’t talk about it at first. Kara can’t stop thinking about it, can’t stop imagining Lena with some alpha-scented toy fucking herself in her bedroom, wishing it was Kara’s cock. And she knows that Lena knows that Kara’s brain is somewhere lost in the ether; Lena’s cheeks are bright red by the end of lunch, though some of that is because Kara spills a freezing cold cherry Coke on her lap and she nearly hyperventilates her way through the boner killer. But Lena’s foot underneath the table continually bumps Kara’s, and Kara can feel the way their scents weld together and play up and up.

By the time Kara’s got up and thrown away Lena’s salad bowl and her three separate entrees and returns to their usual lunch table, Lena is checking something on her phone. Kara feels her dick get hard in nanoseconds, her mind’s eye again in Lena’s bed, her fingers shaking as she fills her cunt. How she had begged Kara to let her come.

Kara stops short a foot from the table, and Lena glances up from her phone, her eyes wide. It takes a struggle-filled few moments for Kara to kickstart her brain again and get her legs to cooperate. She basically flings herself into her chair.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, softly, when Kara has managed to move her body into a position that both hides her somewhat painful erection and also does not hurt it even more. 

“Why?” Kara chokes out. There’s probably no point in pretending that she doesn’t know what Lena’s talking about, but she feels like she should try. 

“For making things weird,” Lena says. Her eyes are trained on the table between them, her shoulders a little slumped. The urge to wrap her up and hold her rises up strong in Kara’s spine.

“You didn’t,” Kara says. “I’m sorry that I - was a typical alpha about, um. Things.”

“You weren’t,” Lena says. “I was probably the typical one there. I care about you, Kara, and I feel awful that I - ”

“Can we go on a date?” Kara asks, interrupting before Lena says something like,  _ I ruined our friendship _ . Because Kara has wanted something more than friendship with Lena since the very second she saw her, and she doesn’t want to accept this compromise before she at least tries to ask. 

Lena blinks at her, and Kara can feel her scent shift to something sweet.

“A date?” Lena asks. Kara nods vigorously.

“Like, where we go to dinner or bowling or something and we kiss at the end of the night,” Kara says. “I think it’s pretty clear we have chemistry and I’ve been - well. You can tell how attractive I think you are. But I think your brain is pretty attractive too. And I know you aren’t really looking for anything right now, but I think I should probably ask, because, I mean, sure, it was a little sudden, what happened, but I wanted it and I want you. I’m sorry I’m rambling, it’s just something I do when I get - ”

“Okay,” Lena says, nodding her head. Kara stops in the middle of her thought. “I want to, too.”

“Oh, good,” Kara says. “Awesome. Cool. Glad we agree.”

Lena’s lips twist into a smile, her eyes trained on Kara, her scent thick and immersive around Kara’s brain. Kara is pretty sure she could kiss her right now, have her right now - 

“My mother’s always tried to tell me not to date alphas,” Lena says. “You should feel lucky.”

“Oh, I do,” Kara says. And she means it.

\--

Her rut arrives a day early, a few days later, signalled by a dream in which she knots Lena four times. Her cock is throbbing, painful and red, when she wakes up. Ruts feel different than normal arousal in strange ways - the feeling when she pushes the sheets away from her hips is magnified by a thousand, bringing a hiss from her lips. It’s deeper, too, like it lights up her spine. And her brain feels sort of messy, like its normal sense of priorities has fallen to pieces around the necessity of finding an omega and knotting them, filling them, making sure they take her cum -

She has a text from Lena that she opens her phone to with shaking hands.

_ I have the night free, if you wanted to go bowling or “whatever.” Finally turned in that massive project. _

Immediately, her body is a  _ yes,  _ wants to kiss Lena, smell her, hold her, slip inside her, know how wet she is, taste it, make her scream. Her brain struggles through that as she tries to grab for the bottle of rut suppressants she keeps in her drawer. She had been planning on starting them today, but now the need is immediate. 

**i’m not sure if i can, but i’ll keep you updated. my rut came early.**

She manages to swallow one of the disgusting chalky pills, trying to keep her hands off her cock, trying to just breathe. The thing about ruts is that you’re always at least half-hard, and if you give into it while it’s full-blown, you’ll only end up getting chafing. But God, she wants Lena, wishes she had something that smelled like her, so she could taste it on her tongue.

_ Do you need anything?  _

Lena must know what kind of game she’s playing. She has to. Kara feels a piece of her rational brain sink beneath the surface without even an air bubble to show for it. She focuses on breathing, and not picturing Lena on all fours before her, her breath teasing the head of Kara’s cock, tongue slipping out of her mouth to almost almost almost - 

_ Do you want to talk? _

**i guess if u want the skin of my cock raw?**

_ Maybe I just wanted to talk to you about class. Or my project. _

Usually, Kara’d believe her. But the alpha usually left subterranean in her brain is now highkey and loud, raving about how Lena absolutely wants her cock, wants her knot, wants her cum inside her tight, wet, hot cunt. Can practically smell her even all the way across town. 

“Fucking shit,” Kara mutters, grasping her fingers tight in the bedspread beneath her, rent with sweat. “Fucking. Shit.”

**ur voice is hot enough on a normal day. i don’t even want to know what it’ll do to me on the first day of a rut**

_ It could be an interesting experiment. And you think my voice is hot? _

**ofc i do, you’re fucking hot. everything about you is hot. i’ve been hard for u since the first time i saw you**

She knows she’s just a knothead right now, still recovering from her dream - Lena’s eyes with tears as she begged, begged  _ baby please breed me I want it I want you.  _ It’s going to take at least an hour for the sickening, dull weight of the suppressant to kick in and dull the roar in her ears. An hour of hell as she sits on her bed and tries very hard not to jack off thinking about her sort of girlfriend. 

_ I know. I smelled you.  _

“Shit,” Kara whispers. Her cock throbs. Her fingers clench tight around her phone and the bedspread. Shit. Shit. Is this what torture is like? Girls embarrassing you while you sit there with the hardest dick you’ve ever had?

_ I liked it. You’re so handsome, Kara.  _

“I’m going to die,” Kara says, pulling her hand away from the bedspread and dropping it across her sweaty face. “I’m going to die. God, please kill me.”

She knows she’s fighting a losing battle when her hands scramble out her reply.

**you’re fucking gorgeous. i want you**

She doesn’t get a text message. Her phone lights up with Lena’s caller ID. She’s pretty sure her body is possessed with the purest form of her alpha when she answers.

“What?” she practically growls, her hand caught in the fabric of her bedsheets again. The breath of air that comes across the line makes her feel like she’s on fucking fire.

“So you’re doing well,” Lena says, her voice a too-breathy tease. It makes Kara want to grip her arms, hold her down, force her way inside. Jesus Christ. She tries to wean herself away from the thought, and ends up whining. Lena laughs a little, and it feels like Kara’s brain latches onto the sound like a chew toy, a rumble coming up through her. 

“Don’t laugh,” Kara spits out, knows she sounds like an absolute ass. “You wouldn’t be laughing if you were here right now.”

Lena makes a noise that makes Kara feel like Lena should be here right now, making noises in Kara’s ear as she rode her. There’s a rustling noise, and Kara’s eyes slip shut, wanting to smell Lena, to feel her. She tries to just. Be calm. Tries to shut down the voice in her brain that’s craven and rude and domineering.

“What do you need?” Lena asks, her voice quiet and submissive, and it calms Kara more than anything else. She takes a deep breath and tries to access at least the placebo effect of taking the suppressants.

“I’m alright, I’m good,” Kara says. “I’m sorry. I’m being a knothead.”

“Did you take suppressants?” Lena asks. Kara hums.

“Yeah, should kick in hopefully soon,” Kara says. She can’t help the whine on her tone. Ruts are awful, stupid things. Her cock is so hard right now it feels like it’s on fire. There’s precum slipping from its tip even now, sliding slowly down its length. She wonders how its head would look on Lena’s tongue for about four seconds before she pinches her hip hard enough that she twitches. “Thank you for wanting to help, uh. That’s very nice.”

“Why wouldn’t I be laughing if I was there right now?” Lena asks. Her voice is coy, but low, and Kara feels like she just managed to get to shore and the ocean starts tugging at her ankles again.

“I really do want to take you on a date,” Kara whines, picking her hips up and dropping them back down again. “I feel like this is way out of order.”

“Kara, our society is driven by a system of biological imperatives and while I admire that you are trying very hard to not act like a neanderthal, I do want to help you come at least once before you spend the next three days in hell on suppressants,” Lena says. Then pauses. “And  _ then  _ you can take me on a date.”

“Okay,” Kara says. “Okay, you’re very persuasive.”

“I’m sure you being in the onset of a rut has nothing to do with it,” Lena says wryly. “Are you in bed?”

“Yeah. Are you?” Kara asks. Her eyes slip shut and she flops more onto her back, thinking of Lena doing the same, her legs spread, her pussy wet. She feels her cock twitch at the very thought.

“Figured it’d be best,” Lena says. “Should I take my pants off?”

“Yes,” Kara sighs out, digging her fingernails into her thigh. She knows the minute she touches her cock, it’ll be a race to the finish. And she wants it to last, even if her brain is begging her to bury her knot in Lena. “I wanna taste you.”

“Fuck,” Lena whispers, and there’s a lot of rustling on the other side as Kara imagines her scrambling out of her pants. “Okay.”

“I bet you taste so fucking good,” Kara says. She can feel her head sinking into the rut like it’s quicksand. “I want to fuck you with my tongue. Make sure you’re ready for my cock. Make you come on my mouth. Do you have toys?”

“I - yeah,” Lena says. It’s nearly all breath, just like how an omega should sound. 

“I want you to fuck yourself with your favorite when I tell you to,” Kara says. “I had a dream I knotted you four times. You begged for it. I fucked you so hard. Fuck, I woke up so hard.”

“You think I’d beg?” Lena asks. Kara normally wouldn’t be so certain about it if Lena wasn’t also practically whining, her voice soft and small and simpering. Kara is certain that everything here is being done backwards; this is a discussion that requires the grounding of questions asked and answered.  _ Are you okay if I call you a slut?  _ and so on. But Kara’s brain is practically on Mars.

“I think you would,” Kara says, pressing her palm into her thigh and closing her eyes and thinking of Lena’s weight there, her hand there. “I think you’d be coming on my tongue begging to come on my cock. I bet you want to get filled, I know you do. Are you touching yourself?”

“Fuck, yes,” Lena mutters, and Kara hears the barest hint of wetness on the other side of the line. She half wonders if she can come without even touching herself, her cock twitches so heavily. 

“Yeah, you’re wet,” Kara says. “Fuck, I want to be inside you. Make you come so hard you can’t walk straight after. Have to keep you in bed. You  _ would  _ beg for it, like a good omega - fuck.”

“I want to see you come,” Lena replies. Kara can’t resist that one - she reaches over for the bottle of lube on the table and spills way too much into her hands. “Can I - ”

“Fuck yourself,” Kara huffs. Her hand wraps around her cock tight, but she’s so slippery that she can close her eyes and imagine that the noise Lena makes is really the one she makes when Kara slips inside herself. “God, I’m gonna come so hard.”

“Me too,” Lena whines. The wet sounds are way more audible than they were seconds ago, and Kara works her hand around her dick and imagines fucking Lena as hard as she’s clearly fucking herself. She wonders what kind of toy Lena’s using - how it matches up with the girth of Kara’s cock. Most alphas have large dicks, most omegas want them, but all the same. She imagines slipping into Lena and feeling like they’re a perfect match, Lena’s cunt matched perfectly to her cock. 

For some period of time that can’t possibly be tracked logically by her brain, they just pant at each other over their phone, lost in their heads together. Kara can feel a growl rumbling from her chest, and returning little whimpers from Lena. She works hard to match the noises she can hear through the phone to what she’s doing to herself, Lena egging her on with little requests of  _ faster  _ and praises of  _ so good.  _ Her head’s gone, words with it. It’s full rut, blindingly hot down her spine. 

“Are you gonna come in me?” Lena gasps out. Kara grunts, works her hand fast and squeezes hard. It takes real effort to unseal her gritted jaw.

“Yes,” Kara says. “Take it, take it - ”

She comes hard. Her eyes are closed, but she feels a splash of cum land on her stomach, more dripping over her fingers. There’s more of it than usual, a product of her rut, but she can’t be bothered to be annoyed. She’s listening to Lena moan in her ear. By the time her cock finally stops coming, Lena’s breathing hard, a little laugh escaping her. It’s a strangely comforting, lovely thing to hear, breaking through the haze of rutting in Kara’s brain and soothing her. All of a sudden, her brain progresses: she can imagine herself knotted in Lena, breathing in her scent at her neck, kissing her there. Curling up around her, holding her, protecting her.

“I wish you were here,” Kara whines. It is, in so many ways, pure nature. But she can’t help but feel that it stings worse because she  _ likes  _ Lena. 

“Maybe after you finally take me on a date,” Lena says, laughing. “Do you feel any better?”

“A little,” Kara says, blinking her eyes open. She’s made a bit of a mess, and her cock hasn’t really softened, but there’s a gentle, most likely temporary feeling of contentment in her bones. “I’m gonna. Clean up. Text me?”

“Of course,” Lena says, her voice soft. 

\--

It takes four awful days of rut for Kara to feel like something other than a sweaty alpha brooding over her boner. Her friend Winn stops by her dorm room with a care package and winces at the smell, then laughs at her. Kara takes pretty good suppressants, but apparently, they aren’t doing such a good job this time around. Most likely because she broke the seal and did phone sex. There’s not much in her to regret it, even if she wakes up four times in the middle of the night with a hard-on.

“Hey there,” Lena says, when Kara flops into her seat in class. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I survived death,” Kara says. The first few days after rut are always a little touch and go, like recovering from food poisoning. Just being near Lena sends her system out of whack. 

“You’re so strong,” Lena says, smirking when Kara frowns at her. 

“I  _ am  _ very strong,” Kara says. “I will prove it to you. At bowling.”

“I don’t feel like professional bowlers would love you implying that bowling is about strength,” Lena says.

“Are you busy tonight?” Kara asks. Lena smiles gently at her as the professor strides into the room and begins dumping packets of paper all over the table. “Because if not, I will pick you up at six.”

“Then I guess you’ll see me at six,” Lena says.

By six, Kara’s nearly torn her hair out. She had been functioning on some remnants of rut instincts earlier, deploying confidence that she’s currently lacking. It takes her a full hour to decide on an outfit, before she ends up in jeans and a crew-neck sweatshirt. It then takes her thirty minutes to decide on whether her hair should be up or down. She feels like she’s going insane.

In the end, she decides on a ponytail, drives to Lena’s, and climbs out of her car with her hands shaking around the bundle of cheap flowers she had picked up at the grocery store. She’s still fiddling with the tag stuck to the outer plastic when the door opens and Lena leans up against the doorframe.

“You struggling?” Lena asks, sounding amused. Kara’s forgotten words, because Lena’s wearing a cute, flowy blouse with buttons and tight jeans and heeled boots, her hair down. She looks so  _ nice,  _ so pretty, that Kara almost drops the flowers. “Kara?”

“Uh - no, I,” Kara says, scrambling to jog up the path to Lena’s front door, tripping up the step. “You look - gorgeous. You smell gorgeous.”

This is true; Kara’s got close enough now that she can smell Lena well, her scent augmented by some sort of fruity perfume that makes Kara want to stand right here and breathe for at least thirty minutes. She doesn’t even notice her eyes have closed until she feels Lena’s hand press against hers to take the flowers and realizes she’s not seeing it happen.

“You alright?” Lena asks, her eyebrow quirking as Kara relinquishes the flowers. There’s a little flush on her cheeks as she drops her nose to smell them, her face half-covered by the blooms. The scent off Lena is sweet, warm, something deeper than amusement. It makes Kara smile, calmness steeling her spine.

“I’m good,” Kara says. “You?”

“Perfect,” Lena says, her smile bold and bright when she draws the bouquet away from her face. “Let me just put these up, and we can go.”

“Okay, yeah, no problem,” Kara says. Lena steps out of her doorway quick as a mouse, and puts her unoccupied hand on Kara’s shoulder to lean up and press a kiss to her cheek. Kara nearly melts in place. And then she’s off, doing a little hurried jog into her house to go put the flowers up. Kara waits there on the porch, careful to not intrude - it’s an alpha politeness thing that Eliza drilled into her and Alex to the point of paranoia - and breathes.

God, Lena  _ is  _ perfect. Who would’ve thought a random hard-on could put her here. This is all she’s thinking when Lena reappears, a light coat on her shoulders as she locks her door and reaches for Kara’s hand. 

Lena absolutely kills her at bowling. Kara loves every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**so, when did u learn u were a bowling prodigy**

_I’m hardly a prodigy. It’s just physics and a little bit of carnival game trickery._

**u crushed me. ur poor alpha friend**

_Oh, just my friend?_

**ur poor alpha person that ur dating. u crushed me. im sad**

_I’m sorry to tell you that I’m not the type of omega who’s interested in bowing down to their big strong alpha in every facet of life. And I’m sorry that you aren’t a good bowler._

**i’m not a BAD bowler ok u distracted me it was ur fault**

**also…………. what facets r u interested in that**

_Sounds like a second date question._

**honestly, i’m just surprised u’d want to go on a 2nd date with me. i’ll take it.**

_Next Friday? Around 7?_

**sounds good. c u in class?**

_Of course. Sleep well, Kara. (kiss emoji)_

**you sleep even better**

By the time Kara drops her phone on her desk, a wide grin stretched on her face, it’s ten at night on a Saturday, and she’s hard. She’s _been_ hard, of course, a natural reaction to being around Lena. Gorgeous Lena, who smelled so nice and who had a funny tang on her scent when she was winning at bowling. Who nearly slipped on a milkshake puddle some kid had dropped and Kara had caught her and then Lena had clutched at her biceps to hold herself up and then just to squeeze them. 

Lena, who had stood on the doorstep to her little house off-campus and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as they were saying goodnight, kissed her softly and sweetly. Lena, who Kara had sort of lost her head over and pressed her into the door, kissing her hard and feeling her body along hers. Lena, who had tilted her head back and let out a little gasp when Kara pressed a kiss on her neck and inhaled deep, sinking into her scent. 

_“Someone’s happy,” Lena laughs. Her voice is shaky, her fingers branching upward into the nape of Kara’s neck. Kara is pressed tight enough to her that there’s no imagining what she’s talking about. But the converse is true, too. Kara can smell Lena just as well as Lena can tell Kara is hard._

_“I’m sorry,” Kara says. When she draws her face out of Lena’s neck, she drops down to kiss her again. It’s kind of addictive, even as her face burns. She’s certain she’s never felt like this before._

_“It’s okay. I like it,” Lena says._

They had made out for at least thirty minutes up against Lena’s door, until a car flew by and a dog down the street started going nuts over the disturbance. Kara had stumbled into her car and had genuinely thought about driving to a Walmart parking lot nearby and risking public indecency to let some of the pressure off, but had at least had enough brainpower to know that was stupid.

And now she was lying in bed, her restrictive jeans finally kicked off, her dick still at full mast, straining against her boxer briefs. The front of them are stained a little with precum, and the second she even palms herself through them, she twitches hard. It makes her hiss, withdrawing her hand away. 

“You’re never gonna get to having sex with her if you act like this,” Kara murmurs, mostly at her dick. But she gently maneuvers it out of her boxer briefs anyway, picking up her phone from her desk and opening up Pornhub on an incognito browser. She’s in the middle of navigating to the now somewhat familiar category of BONDAGE under the Alpha/Omega tag when her phone buzzes with a text from Lena.

_Are you asleep yet?_

She’s a red-blooded alpha. Her spare hand is fingering the steady little drops of precum and spreading it down her shaft as she contemplates answering.

**no. can’t**

She’s somewhat proud of this answer, because it lays out options for Lena to pursue that aren’t just _please help me get off while I think about railing you._ Kara _likes_ Lena, so much, learned that she’s the kind of person who googles bowling strategies before ever engaging in a game of it. She’s smart, amazing, and funny and cute, and Kara, admittedly, does also find her gorgeous, alluring, sexy as all hell. 

_Me either. I had a fun time tonight._

**me too. i had a really really good time losing to you at bowling**

_I had a good time after as well._

_Are you having a good time right now?_

Kara groans, her hand pumping slowly on her cock. She’s aware that alphas and omegas are predisposed to being horny idiots by virtue of their inborn instincts, but Kara’s worked hard her whole life to tamp down that urge and be a gentlewoman. 

**can’t say i know what u mean**

_I think you do know. I felt how hard you were._

_I can’t stop thinking about it._

_I haven’t exactly been intimate with anyone ever, really. But I liked feeling you._

Kara drops her hand from her dick, feels the cold air sweep in and make her shudder. She needs more than fifty percent brain power for this conversation, she can tell. 

**when you say you’ve never been intimate, what do you mean?**

**it’s fine whatever way you mean it, i just want to be on the same page**

_I’ve fooled around with a couple people, but I’ve never had sex._

**oh okay. well, i hope you don’t feel like i was pressuring you tonight. or like. the other times**

_The other times, when you sexted me and made me come?_

Kara winces, watches her dick twitch in the background.

_You’ve had sex before, right?_

Kara winces again, her brain vaulting back in time to fumbling around in the dark last year with Sam, the two of them somewhat tipsy and giggling as Kara rolled the condom on. It had happened a few more times before they had decided it wasn’t worth any more to them than masturbation, and returned back to being good friends. 

Sam and her were complicated, probably too complicated to go into depth on with someone she had gone on one whole date with. So she goes with the simpler answer.

**yeah, one person. wasn’t really anything to write home about**

**the like, romance, i mean. the sex was fine. i mean it was good**

**god i’m just trying to say that it didn’t feel the same way as i do around you**

**sorry**

_You’re cute. It’s fine, I think I get what you’re saying. Even if it’s probably a line._

**i THINK ur joking but it is NOT a line. i mean, i watched u bowl a strike tonight and got hard that’s like. way more than what’s happened around anyone**

**plus. like i said, i like you. a lot**

_Like I said. I like you, a lot. So, are you jacking off?_

**i think i have to just so i can sleep lol**

_Well, I’ll leave you to it, then ;) See you on Tuesday._

Kara drops her phone again and begins stroking her cock. It barely takes thirty whole seconds for her to come. She thinks of Lena the whole time, the barest hint of her gasp as Kara kissed her neck.

\--

“So, did ya get laid?” Alex asks. Kara huffs, weaving through the crowd of people swarming a free ice cream table in the student union. She also blushes, but Alex needn’t know that. 

“No, Alex, we went bowling,” Kara says. “Do I ask you if you get laid?”

“I’m not a twenty year-old virgin,” Alex says, sounding lofty. Kara rolls her eyes, accidentally bumps some poor omega with her backpack, has to frown in apology and bow her head a little. He waves her off, thankfully. He smells nice, kind of spicy. Nothing’s as good as Lena, of course, and so when she inhales, her brain jolts back to wrapping her arms around Lena and jumping up and down over a strike.

“I’m not a - Alex. I am not a you-know-what,” Kara says. “Could you please stop saying that?”

“Why, do you feel like an inadequate alpha that you’ve never knotted any omegas?” Alex says. Kara huffs, considers hanging up the phone altogether. “I’m joking, Kara. I’m just being a knothead, I think my rut’s coming early or something. How was your date?”

“It was good,” Kara says, joining the sandwich counter line and adjusting her AirPods. She feels like she needs to whisper almost, but she refrains. It’s normal to gush about a girl you went out with, right? “I mean, it was great. I really like her, and she’s also like, insanely good at bowling.”

“And what’d you say her name was? Lena?” Alex asks. 

Kara coughs, scuffs her feet on the ground. 

“Yeah, uh, Lena Luthor?” Kara says. She does whisper this one. She hears Alex’s brain start clicking.

“Lena Luthor, like of LuthorCorp? Doesn’t your campus have a building named after the Luthors?” Alex asks.

“The very same. I mean, I think, we haven’t really - hi, Jean, can I have a wheat bread double turkey with bacon, provolone, toasted?” Kara says, handing over her student ID. Jean takes it with a smile, her beta scent calm and good. Kara grins back, shuffling down the line toward the dressings. “Sorry. We haven’t really talked about it.”

“You’ve known the girl three months, sexted, and have never bothered to ask whether she’s a billionaire?” Alex asks. “God, alphas really are dumb. Kelly’s right.”

Kara can feel her inner alpha rumble a little at that, a deep frown on her face that she tries to wash away. It’s stupid to get upset about; she _is_ dumb about this kind of stuff, and most alphas are too. 

“I just didn’t want to upset her or anything,” Kara says. “I mean, she never told me, I never asked. She’s said some stuff about her mom, maybe. I just figured it’d come up when it was important.”

“Sure,” Alex says. “However, if she’s a billionaire, she could probably buy you food better than whatever shit you’re about to eat at the cafeteria.”

“I _like_ the cafeteria food,” Kara says. 

“Because you’re a human garbage disposal,” Alex says. “You’d eat a rock if I put salt on it.”

“I’m hanging up,” Kara mutters. “My delicious sandwich is almost toasted.”

“Sure,” Alex says. “Keep me updated on your girl so I can keep Kelly in the know. She asked me about it like ten times this morning.”

The flush of pleasure at Lena being her girl is undeniable, and makes Kara shuffle her feet, feeling her cock perk up the slightest. The alpha hovering near her on their phone picks up their head a little and makes a little frown before they look back down. 

\--

Lena picks her up in her fancy little Audi on Friday night. This time, she’s wearing a red dress that has a frankly distracting amount of cleavage. Kara is glad she had ended up erring on the side of caution and dressed semi-nicer than Lena’s text of “don’t worry about it” had indicated. Her button down and pants and boots get a nice reaction from Lena when she climbs into the car, her scent going pleased and intrigued.

“Heyo,” Kara says. “Last time I saw you - ”

“Don’t even talk to me about class yesterday,” Lena says, laughing as she watches Kara put on her seatbelt. “I might try to shiv Josh for pretending like _The Road_ doesn't hate omegas.”

“Josh is a boring alpha with boring alpha opinions,” Kara says. “I had him in small group last week and he spent half of it talking about his dad’s yacht.”

“Explains a lot,” Lena says, looking over at Kara and smiling as Kara springs forward against the seatbelt to press a kiss to her lips. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Kara says, kissing her again, softer and longer this time. She sort of loses herself in it, kissing Lena. Kissing Lena is the best.

“Hi,” Lena repeats, pulling back and resting her hands back on the wheel. “You ready to go?”

“Heck yeah,” Kara says, flopping back into her seat and half-turning to watch Lena. “Wanna talk about how omegas are “more likely to be emotionally strained by the breakdown of regular life than alphas or betas?””

“Do not,” Lena says, merging back into the little roundabout in front of Kara’s dorm. “Sounds too much like my mother.”

“Jeez,” Kara says. She frowns, looking out at the road before turning more fully in her seat to look at Lena. She looks so pretty, streetlights raining down on her skin as she keeps her eyes focused on the road. “Is she really that old-fashioned?”

“My whole family is,” Lena says, glancing Kara’s way. “I made the unfortunate mistake of telling my brother that I was going on a date tonight and then I was all of a sudden fielding calls from her about how I should be saving myself for my future mate and how I would surely get hurt, blah blah. By the way, my brother threatened to tear your throat out if you touched me.”

Kara can’t help but feel the burn of the challenge in her shoulders, feels her whole body go tense as though Lena’s mysterious brother may actually appear alongside their car in traffic and attempt to fight her. She doesn’t even realize she’s letting out a low-level growl until Lena’s hand arrives overtop hers.

“Sorry,” Lena says. Her voice is much softer, and Kara feels her scent move to match it. Lena’s never really been too focused on adjusting her pheromones to please Kara, but even though Kara knows this is intentional, it helps the rumble in her chest stop. She flips her hand up to squeeze Lena’s. 

“It’s fine,” Kara says. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Lena says, smiling. “Kind of cute.”

Kara hums, thinks about the base urge of it, the want to make Lena pull over and touch her all over, until Lena’s idiot brother can’t help but know Kara’s had her. That she’s _Kara’s._ It doesn’t feel cute. It isn’t cute. She weaves her fingers with Lena’s and breathes deep, letting Lena’s scent work its intended purpose.

“Sorry about your family,” Kara says. “Your dad didn’t have any threats to issue?” 

“He’s dead,” Lena says, rather flippantly. Kara has to laugh at it. Dead parent jokes are usually her forte. Lena looks over at her like she hears the commiseration on her tone, and Kara smiles.

“My parents died too, when I was younger,” Kara says. “They were, uh, naval scientists. Got bombed on base while I was at daycare..”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lena says. 

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Kara says. 

“It’s okay. It was - complicated,” Lena says, after a second. “He was my father, but my mother - the one I keep bringing up - isn’t my mother. My real mom was an omega my dad met on a business trip and fell in love with. And my mother - well, okay, her name is Lillian - is a beta. So she doesn’t tend to like omegas anyways. According to her, they’re all whores left at the will of their hormones and will fuck any alpha who moves if they smell nice enough.”

“Oh, is that not how that works?” Kara asks. Lena laughs, bright in comparison to the anger leaking beneath her previous words. “Lillian and Lena Luthor. Big fan of alliteration?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lena says. “My brother is Lex, dad was Leo. My great aunt was named Lutessa.”

“Sick name,” Kara says. “Can I just ask - ”

“Yes, I’m one of those Luthors,” Lena says, laughing a little and affixing her eyes closely to the road. Her scent goes cold and shaky in Kara’s nose. She’s nervous, her hand on the steering wheel tight. Kara endeavors to fix it, letting out some of her own calming scent, the kind that makes omegas pliable. It’s not one of her favorite things to do, but it seems to work okay on Lena, her shoulders sinking. “Sorry. I was wondering how long it’d take you to ask.”

“Do people care, usually?” Kara asks, running her finger down the length of Lena’s index and watching it twitch.

“Mostly people want an in, or money, or call me a capitalist princess,” Lena says, shrugging. 

“Not to be all rah-rah capitalism, but capitalist princess is kind of a cool title,” Kara says. Lena laughs again, her fingers tightening in Kara’s. 

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Lena says. She turns calmly into a parking lot of a restaurant that Kara’s never seen before, a sunny, small restaurant named Ciao Bella. There’s little fairy lights strung along the patio, couples and families and business meetings scattered around on a soft April day. 

“I like it a lot,” Kara says, voice soft as she turns and looks at Lena. She thinks Lena gets it from the way she smiles with her eyes.

\--

They go back to Lena’s, after. The second Kara steps inside, after Lena’s gentle, _come on in,_ she’s covered in the now-familiar scent of her. It was one of those things that was nice and comforting about being in people’s homes, their rooms. Kara thinks Lena smells like heaven, so being in her house is like taking a dip in a perfect-temperature bathtub.

It’s a cute little house, with a cozy living room and kitchen to the left of her and a hallway with a few doors down the right. There isn’t really too much in the way of decoration, funnily enough - it looks like an interior designer came in and made sure that the drapes matched the carpet matched the decorative pillows and never thought to accommodate the truth of Lena’s life - whatever that might be. Eliza’s living room in Midvale is packed with her books and tchotchke and random pictures, and Kara finds herself wishing for more of that detail so she can soak Lena in properly.

“You thirsty?” Lena asks, drifting off toward the kitchen after setting her purse on a little end table near the door where there’s a collection of coins and keys in two little bowls. It’s endearing, is what Kara thinks, as she kicks off her shoes and ambles after her with a little laugh.

“Dying of thirst,” Kara says. “Eggplant emojis practically everywhere.”

It takes Lena a second as she’s gathering cups out of her cabinet, her dress pulling up her legs the slightest. Kara watches it, of course. She wasn’t really lying about thirst, per se. When Lena pieces together what Kara’s saying, she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“I can smell that all over you perfectly well,” Lena says, pressing one cup to the fridge to get ice. “Would you like some water, you knothead?”

“You wound me,” Kara says, prompting another laugh from Lena. “Yes, sure, I love water. It’s my favorite thing to drink.”

“I’m sure,” Lena says. “Go sit down on the couch, we can keep talking there.” 

Kara laughs but does as bid, the inner alpha in her well and sated with Lena’s scent all over and slowly seeping into her clothes. If she were a little closer to rut, she might’ve felt her spine steel over being told what to do, but it’s not so bad now. She drops onto the incredibly soft, wide, long couch on one end, gathering an ugly pillow up into her arms and sniffing it none too subtly. Of course, that’s when Lena comes into the room with their cups of water. Thankfully, all she gets is another beautiful laugh for it.

“I had a nice time,” Lena says, settling on the opposite end of the couch and tucking her bare legs up under her. Kara stretches hers out on the floor, angling her body so that she can rest her elbow on the back of the couch. The water is nice and cold when she sips it.

“Me too,” Kara says, grinning. “That chicken parm was awesome. And the cannolis. And the meatballs.”

“Okay, well, I was talking about my date,” Lena says, laughing when she takes a sip. 

“Oh, my date was even more awesome,” Kara says. “I’m pretty sure she’s a genius.”

“I doubt she’s a _genius,_ ” Lena says.

“She’s in Mensa, I think that means she’s a genius,” Kara says. “And she’s hot, too. Very important.”

Lena rolls her eyes, but her scent is so pleased that Kara has to take a deep breath and drop the pillow more securely in her lap to hold down her cock rising up to meet it.

“You know, I never much minded my mother’s rules on alphas,” Lena says, glancing around as though her mother may just suddenly appear. Something about the way she says it makes Kara sit up straighter, lean a little closer. “Most of the ones who have tried to hit on me have been jerks. Always thinking with their cocks.”

Lena saying the word cock makes Kara wince, her own cock twitching as though it’s been directly referenced and feels the need to show off.

“But you’re...polite. And nice about things,” Lena says. “What’s that about?”

“I don’t know if I’m polite, really,” Kara says, shrugging. “Eliza, my adoptive mother, she was just really careful about teaching me and Alex to not be assholes. A lot of alphas get taught all that, but uh, I guess it doesn’t always stick. And I mean - I guess, not to like, be all _not all alphas,_ but sometimes it’s hard to go against the instincts.”

“I get that,” Lena says, looking contemplative. “It’s hard to go against my instincts, too. But just because I want to get on my knees right now doesn’t mean I will.”

Kara has to take a large gulp of her water at that one, blinking rapidly off towards the somewhat barren entertainment center, devoid of any personality. 

“Yeah,” Kara says, her voice rasping. She clears her throat again. “No, I mean. I know. I wasn’t saying that like you should be considerate of how hard it is to be an alpha, or some...bullshit. I agree with you. Most alphas are jerks. I almost got in a fight at the gym last week because this alpha dude wouldn’t let me use the squat rack. It’s insane. I mean, that’s what Eliza sort of taught us, is that like, your instincts will happen, and you’ll _want_ to fight someone because they’re using your favorite squat rack, or you’ll _want_ to bang someone just because they brush past you in a crowded room, but that’s ridiculous. Obviously. It’s crazy to me how many alphas don’t care about that.”

By the time Kara finishes rambling, Lena is watching her with her pretty eyes, dark hair framing her face, and the scent coming off her is delectable. 

“No commentary on me wanting to get on my knees?” Lena finally asks. Kara is in the middle of taking a drink and coughs heavily, water coming halfway up her nose. She has to take a deep breath as Lena laughs. 

“I’m kind of confused on where we stand with acting on or denying my instincts,” Kara says, laughing a little, feeling her cheeks get overwarm. “I was trying to be respectful and engage in the intellectual discussion.”

Lena’s moving the slightest bit closer, her bare legs now maybe only three feet from where Kara’s hamstrings are. Kara watches the movement with the kind of acuity that only comes about for alphas when someone’s about to fight them or someone’s about to fuck them. Her brain is rapidly disengaging as their scents start to turn toward molten sugar. 

“If you were to act on your instincts, what would you do?” Lena asks. Kara frowns, feels her inner alpha go haywire, immediately spitting out idea after idea at rapid pace. _Kiss her. Hold her down by her throat. Pull that dress up and touch her. Fuck her. Fill her. Knot her. Mate her -_

She has to cough again, setting down her glass of water on the coffee table ahead of her. When she returns back, Lena is closer, and her pillow is dislodged enough that it’s more than obvious she’s pitching a tent. Lena’s eyes are on it with intent, and her thoughts twist harder.

“Kiss you,” Kara says. Her voice is lower now, the product of her body shifting into full alpha gear. _Put your hands on her. Push her on the floor. Make her unbuckle your belt and put her mouth on you. Make her choke on you. Make her swallow your cum._

The only thing that makes it semi-better, following the rabbit hole downward, is that Lena’s scent is curling up against hers with equal intensity, interest and acceptance clear. But she knows it’s not good, to get caught into these moments. The further Kara falls into alpha-brain, the further Lena falls into omega-brain, the faster they get away from rationality. On the phone or over text, Kara’s...at least semi-okay with that. In person, that can be a different question.

“And then?” Lena asks. Kara has to cover her nose then and take a deep breath in through her mouth, pinches her arm hard enough that at least some blood has to rush back out of her dick to go work her pain response. 

“Look, uh, I think before things happen here, we should talk about things,” Kara says, as sternly and calmly as possible. She’s coaching herself mostly, but Lena blinks at her as though it’s kicked her brain just the slightest too. Her advance stops, the beautiful smell of her mating scent calms the slightest, and something softer comes in to replace it. 

“Okay,” Lena says. There’s a soft smile on her face as she looks at Kara. “Like, a boundaries talk? Like sex ed?”

“Yep,” Kara says, reaching for her glass of water. “I think it’s like, a really helpful thing, and I definitely stand by it as a thing that people should do. My sister’s girlfriend is a therapist and she’s insistent that it’s something couples should do because obviously alphas, omegas, and betas all have instincts and beliefs about those instincts that are all different and it’s good to set out what you believe and what you want even if you never intend to have sex with someone or if that’s the only thing you want to do. Which like, I mean, that’s not - I want to have sex with you and also do more than that. Like date. Because I like you. Which is like, an important thing to discuss, because it can set different boundaries and Kelly says that - ”

“Calm down, darling,” Lena says. She reaches her hand out until it rests on Kara’s knee, and something terribly soothing runs down Kara’s spine like water, a scent from Lena that makes her melt. Her whole body goes lithe and she sinks into the couch, until she’s blinking dopily at Lena. Even Lena looks surprised by the vehemence of Kara’s reaction, her smile bright as she squeezes at Kara’s knee cap. “Let me get a notepad and paper. We can write it all down.”

Kara feels the rumble of a growl start up even before Lena’s shifted her legs to get up off the couch, her whole body protesting at being separated from that glorious, calming scent. Lena smiles a little more, before she reaches for a blanket on the back of the couch and drops it onto Kara’s lap.

“I’ll be right back,” Lena says, before she’s ambling off down the dim hallway. Kara digs her face into the blanket, gets a heavy dose of Lena that calms down the growl in her throat. It’s funny, to have someone so communicative to Kara’s needs. Eliza and Kelly have both talked a lot about how an alpha and an omega are a natural match just based on their biologies, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that two individuals are a good match beyond that. 

_“Don’t just settle for the first omega who pays you any attention, is what I’m saying,” Kelly had said. “Your body will tell you yes no matter what. But you have to look for signs that you have a good partner beyond that. Do they make you feel safe? Do they want to learn things about you? Do they ask questions and engage with you on other levels?”_

_While Kelly’s talking, of course, Alex’s head is on her hand, tilted so far that she’s gone and exposed her mating bite out from under the collar of her jacket. She looks more than entranced, her scent so happy that it’d be apparent to anyone she feels like Kelly’s all those things and more. It’s a unique portrait of what she’s meant to be looking for._

When Lena comes back to the living room, she’s traded her dress for tight sweats and Kara’s sweatshirt, prompting another tidal wave of happiness. She’s carrying a legal pad and pen, amusingly, and when she climbs onto the couch, she settles much closer to Kara, until she’s more snuggled into Kara than any other descriptor. It’s nice, really, _so_ nice. Between the blanket and Lena forcing herself up under Kara’s arm, it’s like perfection. 

“Okay, boundaries,” Lena says. “Where are you supposed to start this discussion?”

“Uh, I guess about what uh. How do you feel about physical...stuff?” Kara says, ducking her head a little so that her nose presses into Lena’s hair, breathing her in even as Lena shifts a little and her hand comes within a foot of Kara’s crotch. 

“I feel comfortable with it,” Lena says. She sounds intellectually like she’s considering it deeply, so that’s good. “I’m not saying I’d like to have sex with you right this minute, but I’m not going to say it’s not an eventual possibility. I don’t have a set timeline or anything, if that’s what you mean.”

“No sex right this minute? Damn, what am I even here for?” Kara jokes, letting Lena reach the notepad out and smack her in the chest with it, before she’s settling it back into her lap and scribbling her notes down in her pretty handwriting. It’s got a lot of uppercase letters mixed into it, which Lena had claimed in class once as a holdover from science-y stuff. 

“What do you feel about sex, then?” Lena asks. 

“I feel the same way, I think,” Kara says. “I like you a lot and I like the idea of having sex with you, but I don’t really have a timeline either. I feel...comfortable waiting until that seems more of a thing to discuss it more.”

“How do you feel about phone sex or sexting?” Lena asks. Kara clears her throat, her mind flashing unbidden to the sound of Lena cumming in her ear, saying her name.

“I - don’t have any problems with that,” Kara says. “Though maybe we should talk about, uh, some boundaries in content.”

“How do you feel about other sexual acts that are not penetrative intercourse?” Lena asks. Kara groans now, prompting a laugh from Lena.

“Did you google a boundaries discussion list while you were back there?” Kara says, but when Lena responds with nothing more than an expectant arch of her brow, she clears the joke out of her throat. “Uh, I mean. That sounds nice.”

“So if I gave you a handjob right now, that’d be...nice?” Lena asks. Kara has to restrain herself from unbuckling her pants right there and forcing Lena’s hand onto her dick. She’s pretty sure she’d explode immediately if Lena put her fingers anywhere near the skin of her cock, and the burn of that possibility both thrills and shames her inner alpha. She restrains herself as fast as she can, but not before she makes a grunting noise that she knows Lena hears perfectly well, especially punctuated as it is with a jolt of her hips.

“Sure,” Kara huffs. “Nice.”

“Sounds like you think it’d be more than nice,” Lena says. Her body is warm against Kara’s, and she smells so alive and hot and - Kara needs to have her, burns for her. 

“Could I touch you?” Kara practically whines. She hears Lena’s little noise in the back of her throat, a clear indication that Lena’s playing with fire on the intent of getting burned. It sends Kara’s head spiralling, far enough away from center that she gets bold, her alpha brain going full bore. She ducks her head further and noses up against Lena’s ear. “You smell wet.”

“I like when you say things like that,” Lena says. She doesn’t write that one down, but she does tilt her head to the side so Kara has more room to work, her lips pressing against the space under her ear. “Like when you told me to beg.”

“Good, because I like saying it,” Kara says, kissing again against the shell of Lena’s ear. “Can you answer the question, though, just in case it comes up sometime soon?”

“I’m fine with you touching me,” Lena says, the words sounding liquid. “God, I want you to.”

“What do you like, when you touch yourself?” Kara asks. Lena makes another noise, and this time, her hand passes within six inches of Kara’s crotch, landing precipitously midway through Kara’s thigh. Kara watches her fingers grip Kara’s thigh, and feels Lena’s body do a half-turn beside her. And then she’s kissing her hard.

Kara takes ahold of Lena as she moves more, climbing up into Kara’s lap and pressing herself tight to Kara’s chest and hard into Kara’s lap. Her cock has been forced to endure the tightness of her pants for the last few hours, and the situation reaches DEFCON 5 as soon as the warmth of Lena applies pressure to her. Her hips jump without thinking, and Lena moans into her mouth, and _her_ hips grind into Kara’s, and then all of a sudden, Kara’s panting into Lena’s mouth as they grind like horny teenagers in the backseat of a car.

“I like,” Lena starts, though she gets sidetracked when Kara’s hand slips under the back of her shirt and Kara bites her lip and sucks on it. Her body moves like a snake or something, hips rolling and body moving after it like a wave. Kara’s hands roam over the skin of her back until they move up under the back strap of her bra, pressing her close. All she wants is Lena closer, closer. “I like fucking myself. I like feeling full.”

It’s Kara’s turn to moan, nosing to underneath Lena’s neck and biting a little at the skin there. It makes Lena melt into her even when Kara lets go almost immediately. They’re so reactive to each other, it’s like something out of a dream, a fantasy. Her cock is so fucking hard, thinking about filling Lena as full as she could ever envision being. Knotting her and stuffing her with cum, over and over. It’d be so easy. Lena wants it. She can smell that much, can feel it as they continue to move against each other. 

“When I’m in heat, I can come so fast like that, just from fucking,” Lena says. She sounds lost in her mind, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder and mouth finding the spot on her neck that makes her growl and grip tighter, kissing harder at what skin she can get at. “I feel like such a…”

Kara’s head fills in that blank with a lot of pornographic words that she’s pretty sure the alphas of Reddit would be insistent are applicable to omegas the world over. _Slut, whore, cumdump,_ so on, so forth. She resists reaching for it, jumps her hips upward and moves her other hand up to support Lena’s neck, urging her back away from Kara.

“Feel like what?” Kara prompts, watching as Lena’s eyes flit between nervousness and deep, heavy-set arousal. 

“It makes me feel like a whore, like how my mother’s always saying omegas are,” Lena whispers, with a wry smile. 

The growl that tears from her is rough, Kara knows it as soon as it rattles from her chest. But she’s angry, is the thing, and Lena is sitting on her lap with a wet cunt worried that it’s the wrong thing to be. The thought that anyone could make Lena - _her_ Lena - feel like that makes her alpha feel like ripping throats out. 

Lena reacts to it with surprising gentleness. Kara has been taught plenty to hold down the growling as much as possible, because it usually scares omegas, annoys betas, and makes other alphas want to fight. Usually the only people who are able to put up with it are mates or family members, or very close friends - Sam had once been able to talk Kara down from a rut-fuelled brawl at a bar once by nearly climbing onto her back like a monkey. But Lena puts her hands on Kara’s head and kisses her softly.

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean it that way,” Lena says, after a few kisses to Kara’s lips. 

“It’s not,” Kara says, pressing her fingers in tight on Lena’s back and neck. “That’s not - nice. I don’t think you’re a whore. That’s a sucky thing to say to someone.”

“I know I’m not,” Lena says. Her hands press against Kara’s chest, into the space just below her collarbones. “I was just - I was trying to say that I like the idea of being called that, in a sexual way. Sometimes it just - trips me up, and I think of that.”

“It’s still not nice,” Kara huffs. But she tries to hold back on the instinct rumbling in her chest.

“I appreciate that, and I am aware it’s less than nice,” Lena says. “I just always think of how it’s such a typical omega thing - it’s what you always see in porn, you know?”

“I’ve never seen any porn ever so I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara says. “I’m pure as the driven snow.”

“Uh-huh,” Lena says. Her hips roll down again on Kara’s dick, prompting a groan from Kara’s throat. “Pure as the driven snow. Can I see your browsing history?”

“I use incognito browsing to watch porn, I’m not an idiot,” Kara says. Lena leans down to kiss her again then, and Kara gets well and distracted by that all over again. Her brain is, of course, feasting on the idea of Lena fucking herself with some toy, lost in her heat, moaning, Kara whispering in her ear that she’s being such a good whore right now. Lena is moaning a little right now, even, as she grinds down on Kara’s lap, her hands tight in Kara’s hair. 

They make out for so long that Kara’s certain she could cum in her pants, which would maybe be the most embarrassing thing Kara’s ever experienced. The only thing that makes it better is that Lena seems just as gone, her hips rolling and moans coming free from her throat every time Kara’s jerks upwards against her. Kara has a large enough shred of sense left that she grabs ahold of Lena’s hips hard and tries to stop their movement, pulling back from the kiss.

Lena tries to chase her, of course, perfect as she is. But Kara leans back, closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to see Lena’s eyes blown out and lips swollen, imagining them wrapped around her cock. 

“If we don’t stop I’m gonna make a mess,” Kara says. Lena blinks at her, but after a second or two, she sits back further on Kara’s lap until she’s more on Kara’s thighs than her dick. When she glances down, she laughs. 

“Sorry,” Lena says. Kara rolls her eyes, tries to ignore the feeling in her chest that’s telling her to pull Lena right back on her. “If it helps, I’ve already made a mess.”

“Doesn’t help,” Kara groans. She feels her cock actually throb when Lena presses her hand on Kara’s thigh and starts dismounting her. “No help at all.”

“Oh, thinking about my wet pussy doesn’t make your big, hard, cock calm down?” Lena asks, one eyebrow raised as Kara tries to climb to her feet. She nearly falls right on over at the words out of Lena’s mouth, her cock digging tight into the fabric of her slacks. Lena’s scent is all over her, hot and aroused. She draws Lena up against her, kisses her hard, and loses her head enough that she grabs her ass too. Lena moans into her mouth and Kara laughs, low.

“Don’t play, baby,” Kara says, when she draws all the way back. Lena is looking at her with hooded eyes, her hands on the collar of Kara’s shirt. She looks totally lost. 

She leaves, eventually. Barely. 

This time, it takes only three or four strokes on her cock before she explodes. 

\--

A few days later, after class, she asks if Lena wants to come to hers.

Kara is aware that inviting Lena over to her dorm for studying and maybe watching a movie would sound like a play and a half to anyone else, but she goes out of her way to explain to Lena that she really is wanting to study and then, after they’ve studied sufficiently for their stupid exam, maybe they could snuggle up on Kara’s couch and watch whatever kind of movie Lena wants to watch. It’s an excuse to get Lena’s scent all over her room, sure, but for real - Kara isn’t so sure she’s got ahold of the text of _Ulysses._ She’s not sure anyone ever could, to be honest.

All the same, Kara isn’t quite prepared for the reality of Lena’s hand on her thigh when they settle on the couch and _Godzilla vs. Mothra_ starts playing. Lena smells amazing, her perfume something fruity but not too sweet, her pheromones calm and content and so enticing. Kara could get put in the middle of the Red Square and find Lena by her scent at this point, and getting it all at once so close is like doing cocaine.

Kara is also so distracted with the movie and smelling Lena and thinking about _Ulysses_ that she doesn’t quite notice Lena’s shiftiness until her hand lands mere inches from Kara’s dick and Kara nearly falls off the couch.

“You’re jumpy,” Lena mutters, giving a laugh. Kara tries to laugh too. But she’s wearing sweatpants and had admirably contained all urges up until now. Lena’s proximity is not going to make this easier. She’s had Lena on her lap for an extended period of grinding, and yet, somehow, her hand inching near her a few days later is an all-new experience.

“Well, you know,” Kara starts. But she has nothing to stop with. So it just ends. Lena’s hand drifts a few more inches closer to the central point of Kara’s dick. “Are you. Trying to do something?”

“I was thinking about giving you a blowjob,” Lena says. “What do you think?”

Kara’s thoughts on that disappear on the wind, and all of a sudden, her cock is taking up a lot of her body’s RAM. But Kara’s non-alpha brain tries to struggle through. They’ve _talked_ about this, Kara was aware that it was a possibility (if not probability) that this might come to pass, but the fact that it has suddenly arrived makes her head spin.

She’s got to get ahold of herself. So she says the only thing that feels like it could delay the inevitability of Kara blowing a fast load the second her cock it gets anywhere near Lena’s perfect mouth. It helps that the second the idea pops into her head, it’s all her alpha wants.

“Can I eat you out first?” Kara asks. Lena’s fingers pause on their grand trek toward their goal. Somewhere, a piece of Kara’s soul dies. Another part wishes for the chance to taste Lena so bad that she could float off.

“You’d rather eat me out than get a blowjob?” Lena asks. 

“I don’t know about _rather_ ,” Kara says, laughing a little as her sweatpants start to tent rather noticeably. She can feel the strain of the fabric on the head of her cock. “But I do want to. Taste you, I mean. And I mean, I’m hard already, but like - shit, I don’t even know how hard I’d be after I made you come. Probably like, diamond level.”

“A Mohs ten, you’d say,” Lena says, her fingers pressing individually into Kara’s thigh, maybe three point six inches from Kara’s crotch. Her words send a wave of affection through her so vast that Kara slips her arm from around Lena’s shoulder and starts to prepare to make her home on the hotel room-style carpeting of her dorm room. 

“You’re a very sexy nerd,” Kara says, kneeling on the ground in front of Lena and hearing, in the distance, the epic sound of a _Godzilla_ screech. Lena is looking at her in the bad lighting of Kara’s dorm room, her eyes dark, her hair in a loose and low ponytail that’s tufted with waves. Kara is pretty sure that she might try to eat Lena out for about ten straight hours if Lena doesn’t stop her. Who cares about Kara’s dick when her girlfriend (girlfriend?) looks like _this._ “Can I take off your pants?”

“I’ve never had an alpha demand to eat me out when the option of a blowjob was on the table,” Lena says, looking curiously down at Kara. 

“I’m not sure if you’re objecting or not, and I’d really appreciate your consent before I start taking your pants off,” Kara says. 

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to trick me into having sex with you right this very second? Oral seems like foreplay to sex,” Lena says but there’s a smile on her face.

“What? Jeez, no, I’m not trying to have sex with you. At least not right now. I’m pretty sure there should be candles and stuff for that.”

“Will you use them on me?” Lena asks, her more treacherous eyebrow raising dangerously high. Kara’s is pretty sure she nearly dies, her jaw dropping open. Lena fills the silence by grabbing ahold of the back of Kara’s head and kissing her, hard. Kara’s hands settle on Lena’s waist easily, gripping the fabric of her shirt tight, and she loses herself in it.

Kissing Lena is the _best._ Kara’s certain she’s never had as much fun kissing a person as she does Lena, with her flirty tongue dipping out to brush ever so slightly along Kara’s lip and the way she makes these little tiny noises that tell Kara she’s doing _good._ And the best part is that the longer they kiss, the longer they sift together, Kara can smell the change along the smooth line of Lena’s scent - things get deeper, smokier, and it makes Kara so hard she could die. The best part about kissing Lena is how much Lena likes kissing Kara.

“How do you want me?” Lena asks, and it’s like this is a dark and deadly cave and Lena’s words are a tripwire that Kara just fell face first over. The alpha pheromones in Kara’s head come flaring up her spine so fast at the words that she nearly keels over backwards. Her cock twinges hard enough that it hurts when it brushes against the fabric of her boxer briefs. She knows Lena senses the change just as acutely by the shift in her scent - there’s a sweeter quality, like how whiskey tastes when you’ve already had four of them.

“Right here,” Kara mutters, mostly into the scent of Lena’s neck, her hands pressing into the waistband of Lena’s jeans and her fingers landing on the button. “Off?”

“Off,” Lena agrees, her hands sifting into the hair atop Kara’s head, shifting in deep enough that it tugs. It sets off alarm bells in Kara’s head, fierce ones that make her want to hold Lena down by the arms and take what she wants. She knows what Lena wants, she can give that to her - “What do you like?”

“You,” Kara says. All she gets for that is trimmed nails digging tight into her scalp and her hair twisting, and there the instinct runs too strong: she picks her head up and gives a growl even as she pulls harder at Lena’s pants and Lena lifts her ass up to let Kara slide them down her perfect fucking thighs. “What?”

“What do you like? Omegas who worship at your cock, or - I don’t know. Ones who push back at you,” Lena asks. Kara isn’t even sure she has an answer, because she’s just noticed the wet patch in the front of Lena’s cotton underwear. She nearly abandons her quest to get Lena out of her pants to get to it, but her hair gets twisted again. “Kara.”

“Jesus Christ,” Kara starts, then pulls again at Lena’s pants to try to focus, to breathe without actually breathing the dirty-wet scent of Lena so close to her mouth. “I don’t care. I want my omega to feel good, I want - I want you to feel good. How do you feel good?”

Kara doesn’t even notice the slackening of Lena’s hand for a second, she’s so focused on gently pulling Lena’s gorgeous ankles and feet free from the jeans without hurting her. When she picks up her head again, Lena is watching her calmly, her blue-green eyes stormy and wide, her jaw tight. 

“You surprise me every time, Danvers,” Lena says, her voice surprisingly affectionate for a moment where Kara’s head is not operating above board. “Okay. I like it when you’re assertive,” she says, and her legs shift slowly until they’re opening wide around Kara’s shoulders, and her underwear doesn’t quite cover the thatch of hair between her legs, and Kara can see - she’s so fucking wet. And it gets more and more perfectly obvious as Kara shifts her underwear down her legs and throws them - somewhere. Who fucking cares. “For the record.”

“Okay,” Kara says. And then she reaches her arms out, her shoulders taking the weight of Lena’s legs, and pulls at her thighs until she’s at the edge of the couch. When Kara had got this couch she had never once thought about this happening, and yet, she knows she’ll never be able to look at this couch without thinking of anything else ever again. Lena lets out a squeak that sends a riotous urge into Kara’s brain. _More of that._ “You can be loud.”

And then she puts her mouth on Lena’s perfect cunt. 

Kara’s done this before, once or twice, as a person who is now twenty and relatively sexually active. Every omega she’s known has been perfectly content with a little oral, and Kara likes having her cock inside someone just as much as any other boring alpha. But right now, she wants Lena to come on her tongue so bad that she can’t think past that, even with the promise of a possible blowjob on the other end. She wants Lena to scream. 

Right now, at least, Lena is moaning, her heels kicking into Kara’s back as she applies a delicate tongue to the lips of Lena’s cunt and dips inside. She’s slick, and fucking delicious - immediately Kara has to move closer, her nose pressing into the hair above Lena’s wetness. Kara’s hands on Lena’s thighs press them further open and Lena whines, her hips jogging, and Kara finds the smallish bead of Lena’s clit and flicks it with her tongue.

Lena’s body is like a tightening bowstring under Kara’s mouth - Kara keeps a steady pattern on her clit, occasionally dipping her tongue down to circle closer to her cunt and humming against the intoxicating taste. She sucks and Lena jolts, her hips opening wider still and pushing up, and it is like she’s begging with just her body. 

“You look so fucking good,” Kara murmurs, pulling her face away and pressing into the meat of Lena’s thigh. Lena whines about it, like a good little omega, wanting her cunt occupied - Kara presses her thumb against her clit and rubs in a fast circle that has Lena’s head falling back. “Fuck, making a mess for me. If this is how wet you get on my tongue, how wet do you think you’ll get on my cock?”

Lena’s hips are pulsing upwards every time Kara hits the upper left of her clit, her head thrown back. She’s wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt but Kara can still see her nipples hard and apparent through it. God, she can just imagine this under her. Has imagined it. 

It’s like her brain has disappeared into the mist, wandered off and got lost in the cloud of pheromones around them. Kara hasn’t ever felt so tapped into another person as she does right this second. 

“Answer me,” Kara grunts, slipping her thumb down Lena’s cunt until it rests against her opening, and then Lena’s hips are pressing up more, hard and fast and demanding. Kara isn’t really in the business of denial at the moment, and lets her finger slip just inside. Lena whines again, her usually alabaster cheeks rippled with a rouge that Botticelli might have killed for. “Tell me how wet.”

“So wet,” Lena says, her voice high and breathy and her eyes clenched tight. Kara slips her thumb out and returns with an index, dipping her face again until she can get back to tasting. “Fuck - fuck, so wet, never been so wet before, I want it, want you.”

“I know, baby,” Kara says, mostly into Lena’s cunt, and Lena nearly convulses at the feeling of it, and Kara presses her hand into her hip to try to hold her down. And Lena whines, and Kara feels with utter certainty that she’s close. Can feel it around her finger, taste it on her tongue. Already so close to coming and Kara could stay here for hours.

Wants to. Would do this without a thought to her cock. 

“If I stopped right now, how much would you beg me to finish you off?” Kara asks, sitting back up again and watching Lena groan and shift on her finger, trying to fuck herself on it so desperately. 

“You’re into begging, huh?” Lena asks, one eye cracking open for a second and a half-smile creeping onto her face. Kara’s incidentally charmed by it, has to lean up to kiss her - and Lena moans loud against her mouth when she does and when Kara curls her finger up inside her. Lena’s tongue flicks out against her lips, and she tastes herself, and moans some more. With her spare hand, she grabs ahold of Lena’s jaw between them and presses her away until her profile is bared to Kara.

“Pretty sure it’s you who’s into begging,” Kara whispers, right into her ear, and she feels the shiver of Lena’s body and the flutter of her cunt and knows she’s got her dead to rights. 

She’s never felt so in her body and out of her head. Pure instinct, a pure drive to giving Lena what she wants has taken over her and she’s finger-fucking a girl on her couch and telling her to moan loud and beg for her and it feels right. It takes a second, but - 

“Please,” Lena whispers right back, and Kara doesn’t bother calling her out on it. She puts her mouth on Lena’s clit and sucks and licks and curls her finger until Lena is writhing, whining, her fingers in Kara’s hair tight. When she comes, Kara feels a measure of release herself: like a pressure in her brain has left off. Her cock is still hard as a rock, but the sound and feeling of Lena coming pulls her a little back to her usual self. Only a little.

“Fuck,” Lena says, hoarsely, after nearly a minute of Kara easing off and feeling intermittent pulses of Lena around her. “Jesus.”

“You okay?” Kara asks. She’s not super sure where they are on the scale of intimacy, but she rests her head on Lena’s thigh and looks up at her with a smile anyway. Lena’s as gorgeous as she ever was, except more gorgeous now because she’s just come and Kara helped with that. “Sorry if the, uh, commentary was bad. I feel like we’re doing everything way out of order. But just know, you know, I care about your consent and stuff, and I definitely will not do anything you don’t want to, it’s just - you know, sorry, it’s hard when your brain’s all - not that that’s an excuse - ”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts. Her legs are still like, on top of Kara’s shoulders. She’s smiling, sweaty, her hair rumpled as she gently shifts one of her thighs off Kara and reaches out to sift through Kara’s hair with her other hand. “You were fine. Good, even. I’m into begging and plenty of other typical omega things. We can add to the list of boundaries later.”

“Right,” Kara says. Except she’s somewhat distracted, because Lena is still half-nude and her cunt really is only right there. She has a vaguely out of body experience where she’s focused on the wet, pink lips of Lena and her hand comes sliding back up Lena’s thigh and plays in the wetness amongst the hair there. “God. I wanna paint this.”

“You - shit,” Lena hisses, when Kara’s fingers slide over her clit and Kara has the pleasure of watching her cunt pulse right in front of her, drooling cum. Kara does it again and laughs when Lena’s whole body shudders. She gets a glare for it, but it means nothing to the alpha holding her brain in a chokehold. A cheeky little omega, thinking she has any control over her body when Kara’s right here playing her like a violin. “You want to - paint me?”

“I paint,” Kara says absently, still focused on the flesh beneath her fingers and the way Lena’s body reacts. “Minor in art. I want to paint your cunt. Can I make you come again?”

“Fuck,” Lena says. Kara’s fingers are drifting down to her entrance, tracing through her labia and gathering up wetness. It feels so good on Kara’s fingers, tastes so good on her tongue. “I wanted to give you a blowjob.”

“Later,” Kara says, insistent as she slips two fingers into Lena and watches her eyes nearly roll back on her head.

“I want you to cum,” Lena whines. She’s stubborn. Somewhere in Kara’s head, she relishes the idea that soon, she’ll be writhing all over again, lost to Kara fucking her. “Kara, please, I want you - ”

“You want me to cum down your throat that bad?” Kara mutters, dipping her head down and sucking at Lena’s clit, her fingers moving fast. There’s a wet patch on the couch that Kara can imagine herself shoving her face into one lonely night and jacking off to, like a fucking creep. Lena gasps loud, makes a noise that surely Kara’s neighbors can hear, her hand grasping in Kara’s hair again. “I’ll come baby. I’ll jack off for you right now.”

“Okay,” Lena says, nodding. Kara’s not really sure she’s totally listening, her voice so whiny that she must be deep in it, but Kara manages to get her pants down and dick out one-handed, spits down at her palm and starts stroking. She can tell immediately that it’ll be fast, so she starts fucking Lena faster, biting her thigh and sucking at her cunt when she can. “Kara - ”

“Look how pretty you are,” Kara huffs, her hand moving fast on her dick and in Lena’s cunt. “Such a good girl, huh? You just let alphas fuck you and jack off on you?”

Something about that makes Lena’s eyes go wide, a shuddering moan rolling up her. It makes Kara’s inner alpha sing, and she can feel the low growl in her throat that Lena’s reacting to, her head tilting back on the couch until her neck is exposed.

“I want you to cum on me,” Lena whines. Kara huffs, her mind setting fast to figuring out how she’s meant to achieve that. Her cock is throbbing, Lena’s cunt is pulsing, and she manages to think fast enough that she stands up, withdrawing from Lena so suddenly that Lena cries out, clearly unhappy. It makes Kara want to bury herself in her, that’s the whole point - it’d be so easy, her cock is so hard, Lena is so wet, she wants it, wants Kara -

“Lay down,” Kara says. The command is gruff and Lena goes without protest, lying down along the length of the couch until Kara has room to maneuver. She kneels one knee between Lena’s legs, sets the other foot on the floor. She can feel Lena’s eyes all over her cock, dripping with precum, and she watches Lena watch her as she strokes herself. Lena’s eyes are so wide, nearly black, and her hips jump until they brush against the fabric of Kara’s sweatpants, surely smearing cum on them. “Pull up your shirt. I’ll come on your stomach.”

Lena seems to interpret the instruction as _take off your whole shirt,_ which gives Kara a glance at her glorious chest in her bra. Her tits are amazing, and Kara nearly dives straight into them. But Lena is whining, her hips still rubbing her leg. So Kara puts one hand down to slide right back into Lena, hovers over her, kisses the exposed area between her breasts, and jerks herself off against the soft skin of Lena’s stomach.

It’s insane. All Kara has on her cock is the heat of her own hand and Lena’s warm skin, and she’s pretty sure she’s never felt so good in her whole life. Lena’s whining and moaning again, getting precipitously louder as Kara bites at the skin of her tits, sucking a bruise or two there. It’s not a race, but they go fast anyway - Kara feels the first heavy pulse of Lena’s cunt squeezing her fingers, smells Lena’s scent go from frantic to ecstatic, and comes _hard,_ her cock dragging in cum on Lena’s stomach with her hand guiding the way. Lena’s hand clenches hard in Kara’s hair, the other somewhere on the arm of the futon, and then, as they come down, her pleased scent drifts over Kara. She’s in an awkward position, still half-holding herself up from the floor, but she drops her head to Lena’s breast and groans, until Lena laughs a little.

“I can’t believe you denied me a blowjob,” Lena says. Kara laughs with her, pressing a softer kiss to Lena’s chest where a bruise looks like it’s forming. 

“Honestly, I should be given some sort of alpha award,” Kara says, humming and pulling back the slightest. The sight of cum spread and smeared all over Lena’s stomach makes her groan, her cock tightening fast. The sight of Lena reaching down and fingering some of it before bringing it to her lips. Kara watches her with her jaw dropped as she sucks on her fingers, a soft little pleased noise coming out of her. 

“You taste good,” Lena says, after she seems to have properly savored the sample. Kara blinks rapidly, knows she’s going to be thinking about that for the rest of her life whenever she masturbates. She basically falls to the floor when she tries to get off the couch. 

“I hate you,” Kara huffs. She tries to start pulling her pants up over her hard-again dick, but then realizes she’s made a mess in her boxers and Lena’s made a mess on her sweatpants. So she starts kicking them off. 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t,” Lena says, laughing. “Pretty sure you’ve told me repeatedly that you like me a lot.”

“I was lying to get into your pants,” Kara says, standing up and grabbing a pair of shorts from her drawers before pulling them on. 

“Well, I guess the plan is working,” Lena says idly, and Kara watches as her fingers reach again for the cum on her stomach. She has to pull away from that vision, dashing into the bathroom to grab for one of her towels, tossing it Lena’s way. It makes Lena laugh more, but she wipes away the mess on her stomach before she’s standing and making her way to the bathroom doorway. Pantless.

Kara is trying to wash her face, which smells like Lena’s cunt, but it’s hard when she can also just - smell Lena. She tries not to look at her too much, her cock bumping awkwardly into the waist-high counter as she runs water on her jaw. But her body goes lithe when Lena leans against her shoulder and kisses her bicep, calming and good pheromones filtering through Kara’s system. She returns the favor immediately, flipping the sink off and turning to wrap Lena into her arms, kissing her quick.

“I lied, I do like you,” Kara says. Lena snorts, her head pressing against Kara’s neck and breathing her in. 

“I like you too,” Lena says. “Can I borrow some underwear from you? I have no idea where you threw mine and they were ruined anyway.”

“Definitely,” Kara says. But she doesn’t extricate herself fast. Just breathes Lena in and wonders how she got so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading! keep on keeping on. more to come (at some point). hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! stuff.......happened? in the world?

They go on three more dates in the next few weeks. Kara counts one of their usual lunch dates as a  _ date _ because Lena holds her hand on the way to and from the Arts and Letters building over to the little sandwich shop she had suggested; another is a jaunt to the movies where she puts her arm around Lena and Lena pulls the little divider between the seats up to snuggle into her side; the last one is Kara coming over to Lena’s apartment and eating a dinner of very fine chicken nuggets and a salad that Lena prepares.

Besides the chicken nuggets, the best part is when they make out for thirty whole minutes and Lena grinds hard enough on Kara’s belt buckle that she comes. The second best part is the sweet, sweaty way Lena noses into Kara’s neck in the aftermath and nearly falls asleep with Kara still pressed on top of her.

It’s great. Kara’s pretty sure that she’s so happy she could reasonably lie in the street and die there peacefully. She gets to hold Lena’s hand when they leave class. She gets to buy her cheap sandwiches even though Lena has what may be a lot of money. She’s an alpha, of course, and her cock is always hard as a rock because she has a  _ girlfriend  _ who smells like heaven and is just as interested in her, and Kara jerks off more than she has since she was thirteen and she realized she  _ could,  _ but still. 

It’s blissful. Alex keeps telling her it’s the honeymoon phase, and Kelly keeps smacking Alex on the arm, and Kara keeps ignoring them bickering at each other on the phone. 

-

Lena invites Kara to a party for what Kara tentatively charts as their fourth date. It’s closer to where Lena lives, a little house party. Lena repeatedly calls it a “gathering, not really a party. I think Jack is using it to run a meeting for the fraternity.” 

This is how Kara learns that Lena is in a  _ business fraternity.  _ She had thought that was fake when she saw their table at the activities fair. 

“You’re going to an Alpha Kappa Psi party?” James asks, when they meet up for dinner one night for their weekly nacho/chicken tender basket run. Winn is lying on the bench across from them. “Jeez. I heard one of their brunch events had mimosas with Dom in it.”

Kara shrugs like she knows what “Dom” is. 

“Lena says it’s going to be low-key,” Kara says. “Actually, I need help deciding what to wear.”

James rolls his eyes. Winn groans from his bench seat.

“You know we’re bad at that,” James says. “Kelly takes me shopping by making me sit on a bench while she picks out all my clothes.”

“It’s how he got best dressed at our prom,” Winn pipes up. James nods, seeming to allow that credit to his sister. Kelly really was the best at that sort of thing. Kara  _ would  _ call her, but Alex had sent her a message eight hours ago saying she was going on rut and to only call for emergencies. 

“Maybe you should ask Nia?” James suggests. “She loves...clothes.”

“You’re useless,” Kara mutters. “A dumb, useless alpha.”

“Hey!” James says. Winn groans again on the seat. “Sorry. Sorry, babe.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Kara murmurs. Winn had come and collapsed on the seat with a near-tears look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong with me is that I’m surrounded by hormonal alphas all day while I’m trying to complete a complex series of code so that my app will work and not crash the second you hit  _ start, _ ” Winn says. He sits up and his hair is all over the place. 

“The alpha who sits next to him in lab is apparently a little scent-heavy,” James says. Kara can see him grit his teeth as he finishes it, his hand gripping tight on the fork in his hand. More than that, she can feel his scent, normally a pleasant tang that she’s grown used to, turn sharp. It makes every hair on her neck go straight, her shoulders tense. Winn reaches over to pat at his boyfriend’s hand, and his soft, muted scent comes over. Mates form their own complex language of scents once the bond is sealed, but couples who have been together for a long time start to develop that same complacency too - Winn and James have been together since high school, and so the soothing scent just makes Kara breathe deep, instead of starting a full hard-on. 

James grunts, clearly feeling  _ that  _ reaction.

“It’s fine, I am fine,” Winn says, running his hand through his hair and focusing on Kara. “Let’s talk about how you have a girlfriend who is rich and in a business fraternity and how we haven’t met her yet.”

“I don’t want to scare her off with you guys being crazy,” Kara says, huffing, reaching for a chicken tender and ripping it in half.

“More like you two probably can’t keep your hands off each other,” James says. “You reek.”

“Bring her to game night,” Winn says.

“You’re - stupid,” Kara huffs, shoving at James. “I will ask her about game night.”

“No, see, I said  _ bring her  _ to game night,” Winn says.

“If they come to game night, we have to hold it in the backyard,” James muses, sitting back in his seat. “I don’t want our living room smelling like mating hormones.”

“I don’t have to put up with this,” Kara mutters, standing up and grabbing for another chicken strip to shove in her mouth. She doesn’t last much longer than a step, Winn cajoling her and James laughing loud. She chokes on her chicken strip she laughs so hard.

-

“You look nice,” Lena says, when Kara arrives at her door. She’s wearing a navy sweater and boots and jeans and she spent no less than an hour pacing back and forth from her tiny dorm closet to her bed and back again trying to decide if it was appropriate party-gathering-whatever wear.

“Well, you look - ” Kara is trying to be suave, but Lena actually looks so nice that Kara feels her cock harden in milliseconds. It’s brutally efficient. She’s actually not dressed dissimilar to Kara, jeans, a dark green v-neck sweater that settles on her collarbones, jeans, long boots with a heel, and her dark hair spilling over her neck. “Jeez.”

“I’m a little worried about what you’ll do if you ever see me in a cocktail dress,” Lena says, laughs, stepping out the door and toward Kara. Kara wraps her in immediately, inhaling deep as she leans down for a kiss. Lena kisses her softly, but the way her hands press into Kara’s neck feels possessive and bold. Her scent is a little heavy, too, and Kara knows she doesn’t imagine the way Lena finds a way to press their hips right up against each other even when she’s being sweet with her lips. And she knows Lena doesn’t miss her cock either, based on the little hitch in her breath and the burn of her scent going smoky. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kara says. Her voice dropped an octave over the course of one kiss. Maybe she shouldn’t go to a business fraternity party. Maybe James was right.

“Sorry,” Lena says, clearing her throat. “My heat is coming soon. I’ve felt a little - distracted today.”

“That’s okay,” Kara says. She sounds like an asshole alpha, but it’s hard to care with the way Lena’s fingers are dipping below the collar of her sweater down her neck. “Are you - okay to go?”

They make out for fifteen minutes on Lena’s doorstep, of course.

-

“You’re late,” says the man who greets Lena when they arrive in the pristine green yard where the gathering-that-is-definitely-not-a-party is being held. He’s got a thick beard, a British accent, and has that pleasant beta scent. Even so, when he pulls Lena into a hug and hands her a glass of wine before even turning to greet Kara, she feels anger buckle down on her spine. It’s so  _ stupid.  _ Lena had had to change her underwear before they set out on their walk a few blocks over, and yet, Kara’s inner alpha is ready to fight a beta for being friends with Lena.

“Sorry,” Lena says, shrugging and leaning into Kara’s side until Kara wraps an arm around her waist. 

“Uh-huh,” the man says, laughing and looking at Kara. “Hello, I’m Jack. I suppose Lena’s gone and forgot her manners. What would Lillian say?”

“She can shove it,” Lena mutters. Jack snorts, sticking his hand out to Kara.

“I’m Kara,” she says. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for inviting me.”

“No offense, but I didn’t invite you,” Jack says. “Lena informed me that as the fraternity’s vice president, she was allowed a guest. Found it in the bylaws and everything. Didn’t even know we had those.”

“You’re the president of the club, you imbecile,” Lena says. Jack laughs again, boisterous and clearly just nice, a person who Lena felt comfortable enough to call a moron. The more Kara had learned about Lena, the more she had started to feel lucky that she had been let in as much as she had. 

“You’re the  _ vice president _ ?” Kara asks. “What other extracurriculars do you do that you haven’t told me about?”

“Oh, we all know what extracurriculars she does, am I - ” Jack is interrupted by a heavy punch to the arm from Lena. At the same time, the sliding glass door they’ve just walked through slips open for another arrival. Kara doesn’t turn around. Maybe she should have, because the next second, there’s a happy yell, and someone plows into her hard enough that she’s driven into the soft, pillowy grass of Jack’s backyard.

The only thing that saves the person who’s just attacked her is the familiarity of that yell along with the omega scent now draped all over her back. Instead of finding a way to roll over and punch the living daylights out of Sam, she presses her face into the grass and groans. 

“Little Danvers, as I live and breathe,” Sam says. She’s maneuvering around on Kara’s back until she seems to be sitting on it, a favorite tactic of hers when they were much smaller and not at a gathering for rich business fraternity members. “What the hell are you doing here? You know this is a business fraternity party, right? Can you even do math?”

“I’m making you pay for my dry cleaning,” Kara says, mostly into the grass. She’s trying to figure out now the cascading explanations that will have to be made after she forces Sam off her back.  _ Yeah, so, I lived in an orphanage for a while and Sam was my only friend there,  _ and  _ Sure, so we went to high school together and had a big falling out and didn’t talk for a few years,  _ and  _ Mhm, I lost my virginity to her after we became friends again and it was nice and all but we weren’t even interested in dating really.  _

“Uh, Sam, is there a reason you’re sitting on our guest?” Kara hears Jack ask. She’s going to die here. 

“Just testing whether Kara can do push-ups with me on her back,” Sam says. “It was her favorite way to get omegas in the neighborhood.”

“We were eleven, I wasn’t trying to get  _ any  _ omegas,” Kara says, grunting. She starts hoisting herself up anyway, and chooses to unceremoniously twist her hips and legs fast enough that Sam thumps onto the ground next to her. When she manages to climb up onto her knees and sees Jack and Lena watching them, there’s an ominous twist in her guts. Lena looks as though she’s piecing together the situation before Kara gets a chance to even explain it, her dark, pretty eyes switching between them. Jack looks more amused, at least. That’s something.

“You two know each other, then, I’m assuming?” Jack asks, laughing. As Kara gets up on her feet, she doesn’t even think about it when Sam grabs ahold of her hand, just tenses her arm and lets Sam use her to hoist herself up. It’s about as natural as breathing. 

“We go way back,” Sam says. She, of course, starts swinging her and Kara’s hands. “Hey, by the way, Alex told me that you got yourself a girlfriend, and I just wanna say - ”

“I’m going to go over meeting notes before we start,” Lena says, very suddenly, and she moves faster than Kara thought a person could move. It’s impressive. Sam frowns, dropping Kara’s hand. Jack frowns too, looks back over his shoulder towards where Lena went.

“She knows this is a party and not a meeting, right?” Sam asks. “The invites I sent said party.”

“She’s probably upset because you just mounted her girlfriend in front of the whole fraternity,” Jack says, sipping the cup in his hand. Kara sighs, can feel about thirty eyes behind her focused on her. Sam splutters.

“Her - oh no,” Sam says. “You’re the sweet alpha girl she’s been seeing?” 

“The handsome, sweet, kind, honest alpha girl she started dating even though she doesn’t date alphas?” Jack says. Kara sighs again, steels up her shoulders and tries to decide where to begin the story. Lena’s smart enough to know that there’s more if Kara cuts off any of it, but she hadn’t really planned on delving deep into her psyche on their fourth date at a business fraternity party. That was maybe a fifth date, at home thing.

“Oops,” Sam says. Kara starts to move past Jack, but feels Sam grab her hand again. “No, wait, Kara, I’ll go talk to her. You, uh. Meet people?”

Sam winces as she says it, but Kara lets her move into the house anyway. Sam was always way better at talking than Kara. Of course, it leaves her standing on the concrete slab outside the sliding glass door with Jack, and thirty plus members of the Alpha Kappa Psi business fraternity watching her.

“I don’t know why this club can’t get through a party without something like this happening,” Jack says, humming. “Last week, we found out our secretary has been dating two of our freshmen for months. They’re both named Alex. They started a brawl. Alex F. fell in the firepit.”

Kara isn’t even sure what to say to that. She brushes grass off the front of her sweater.

“Are they okay?”

“Oh, fine. I guess they’re poly now, all of them together,” Jack says. “They’re the ones in the corner smiling. Probably because they’re not going to be the gossip of the week.”

“Ugh,” Kara says. Jack pats her on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, alphabrain,” Jack says. “Lena’s shockingly into you, and you reek. The odors do not lie.” 

Kara winces.

“Gross,” Kara says. Jack laughs, slinging her under his arm and tugging her in.

“Let’s go meet the people while your girls talk it out,” Jack says.

-

She meets too many people too fast to even begin at remembering their names. Jack leads her over to Sally, the secretary, and her two Alex alphas, who indeed look amused by Kara’s appearance. They’re all three business majors, although apparently Alex M. has a minor in Japanese, which is semi-interesting. Next, there’s the “bellend brigade,” a group of gross-smelling alphas who Kara can hardly stand to say hi to - their names are Edge and Lord and Lockwood, according to Jack. 

Jack takes them to people that seem at least mildly interested in Kara beyond the scene she just made with her childhood best friend, thankfully. Jess Huang and Andrea Rojas are leant up against the fence with wine glasses looking like supermodels, and they’re nice enough even though Andrea says  _ you must be Kara  _ with a bit of a tone that rankles her.

There’s a grumpy dude named Oliver who’s apparently their alumni representative, though he shakes Kara’s hand and offers her his business card. And there’s Kate Kane, who Kara runs into at the rock climbing wall at the gym sometimes. There’s more and more people filing in, the drinks table getting more and more attention, and music starting to pick up. It feels like there can’t actually be this many people in a business fraternity - when Kara finally says so, after shaking the hand of an omega whose last name she’s pretty sure she recognizes from a building downtown, Jack laughs.

“It’s a bunch of shite,” Jack says, handing over a bottle of cider when they circle back to the concrete slab. “Maybe - I dunno, sixty percent of these people are rich morons who joined the fraternity because their daddy said so. Thirty are hangers-on. The other ten are people who actually care about doing good, ethical business.”

“Why’d you join?” Kara asks. Jack takes a sip from his cup and grins.

“I am both wealthy  _ and  _ am interested in advancing biotechnology for the good of humanity,” Jack says. 

“How so?” Kara asks. 

“Nanobots,” Jack says. 

“Cool,” Kara says, nodding. 

“Sure as hell is,” Jack says. “Look, since Lena’s brother is an asshole and since basically everyone else here either thinks you’re a bloodsucker or possibly a philanderer - Lena’s one of the good ones. You look like you might be very strong, but if I have to fight you for hurting her, I will.”

Kara huffs, the alpha instincts in her ruffling. But Jack is being nice, has been nice, and maybe doesn’t think Kara is a philanderer. So she nods, smiles, and takes a drink from her cider.

-

Lena appears again about forty-five minutes into the party. Sam comes jaunting out right after, making her way over to the drink table and giving a great big thumbs up over at Kara as Lena makes her way over. Kara’s sitting on a throne-like Adirondack chair, watching the fire, chatting with Kate about how they’re both pretty sure the climbing wall’s never been sanitized ever, and she nearly spills her drink in her effort to sit up straight and look totally cool.

Lena smiles at her, softly, and Kate maybe disappears. Kara really isn’t sure. By the time Lena gets to her, Kate is physically gone. 

“Hey,” Lena says. Kara smiles back at her, tries to get up out of the deep set chair, but Lena shakes her head and unceremoniously drops to settle in Kara’s lap. It’s sensory overload, very fast, and Kara’s body reacts promptly. 

“Hi,” Kara says, shifting a little so that maybe her dick isn’t jammed directly against Lena’s ass. It doesn’t seem to work, considering the smile on Lena’s face and her scent turning a little. “I’m sorry about that, earlier.”

“It’s alright,” Lena says. “Sam explained some of it.”

“Some of it? Like - which parts?” Kara asks, still uncertain even with the amiable smile on Lena’s face. 

“Like that you were each other’s first time,” Lena says, and Kara winces to hear the little note of bitterness still humming there. 

“Right,” Kara says. “Well, I mean, uh, I told you - that was really just a - not really a thing. We’ve known each other a long time, and it’s definitely not a romantic thing.”

“She said that too,” Lena says, her voice more curious now. “I’m sorry I stormed off. I just saw her on top of you, and it was like - ”

She waves a hand in the air, as though trying to explain the concept of omega possessiveness is beyond her. Kara doesn’t stoop down to explaining that Kara’s been jealous of every alpha who’s so much as glanced at Lena, but she pats Lena’s knee to indicate understanding.

“Jealous, huh?” Kara says, smiling up at her as Lena leans more against her frame, her scent cooling a little bit from the ambivalent place it had been sitting. “You like me or something?”

Around them, the party is in full swing, but even if there’s eyes on them, Kara can’t find it in her to care. Lena smells nice, and isn’t even mad at her. Maybe it’s unfair to say, but Kara had been afraid of a more typical omega catfight breaking out between Sam and Lena over a past that Kara had well-and-truly put behind her. She knows plenty of relationships have fallen apart over less. 

“A little bit,” Lena says, smiling softly. “I knew you’d had sex before, but I didn’t necessarily expect to run into the culprit, and for it to be my friend, and for you to be childhood best friends. It was a lot easier to ignore the thought of you fucking someone else when I didn’t know what they looked like.”

“Uh, yeah, I get that,” Kara says. Somehow, the way Lena’s just said the word  _ fucking  _ is making her blood boil. She and Sam had a good time back in the day, but it was nowhere near fucking, proper. Lena could have that. Kara could give Lena that right now, in front of everyone. She grunts, shifts her body a little bit more. Lena is watching her. 

“She said you were big,” Lena says. Her hand does something exceedingly tricky then, brushing over the bulge of Kara’s pants that Kara’s been trying to artfully shift her away from. Kara nearly jolts them both out of the chair. Her body is progressing toward a hair trigger now, Lena’s encouragement and scent turning her head around toward the idea of forcing her onto her knees and taking her throat. Show this whole stupid party that Lena was hers, her omega. She knows she’s growling when she coughs and a noise stops coming out of her.

“I don’t really do measurements,” Kara says. This is a complete and total lie, as she’s certain that every alpha she’s ever become friends with has asked after measurements. She was pretty certain people were usually lying, but it was just a thing they all did. 

“You know you’re big, though,” Lena says. There’s no one near them, but it’d be hard to miss the smell of their scents even at the eight foot distance from the nearest person. It’s not uncommon for people to get wrapped up in each other at parties, especially if alcohol is involved, but Kara also doesn’t want to be known as “Lena’s Alpha Who Came in Her Pants.”

“Let’s go,” Kara says. She says it, and then decides it’s what’s happening, in one smooth, economic thought process. It’s alpha brain in action, problems appearing and being solved. Lena doesn’t look opposed, necessarily, but she still squeaks when Kara lifts them out of the chair and deposits Lena on the ground without any problem. Across the firepit, she can see Sam laugh into her cup and give a little thumbs up while Jack seems to be communicating something more intricate to Lena.

Whatever it is, Kara can’t parse it, and she doesn’t care to. She gives a half-wave in their direction, says  _ bye  _ to Kate Kane, manages to make it out of the backyard and close the gate before her girlfriend is pressing herself against Kara’s frame on the side of the house. 

“Touch me,” Lena whispers, and Kara understands, logically, that they’re in a semi-public place near people that Lena knows and wants the respect of, but - well. She’s a twenty year-old alpha with a raging hard-on and a girlfriend on the edge of heat. 

“You have to be quiet,” Kara says. She doesn’t wait before digging her hands up under Lena’s shirt and rucking her bra up. Lena finds her with a kiss that’s open-mouthed, wet, and feels like it’s spent a while simmering between them. She feels out of her head when she’s with Lena in moments like this, unbound and lost to the alpha part of her brain. It’s perfection, to tweak Lena’s nipples to the point Lena gives a small squeak into Kara’s mouth. 

What isn’t perfection is a loud crashing noise from the other side of the fence followed by laughs and shouts. Kara feels her brain halt and turn around rapidly, feels her teeth bear and her hands on Lena turn tight and severe, and doesn’t regain a sense of what’s actually happening until Kara is fully between Lena in the fence and a growl is coming up from her toes to her teeth, loud enough to make them rattle. 

There’s still laughter happening on the other side, no impending attack, and Kara can piece that together with her logical brain. The alpha bit, however, is having a little more trouble letting go of the urge to protect her prospective mate.

“Kara,” Lena says, after a few seconds of Kara willing herself to unclench and failing. Her hands slide over Kara’s shoulders, warm and calming. Her scent is so sweet that Kara nearly falls over. It takes a few more moments, but Lena manages to unwind Kara from her protective state. 

-

The walk from Jack’s house to Lena’s takes fifteen minutes, the same as it did before. Every few minutes, one of them gets handsy with each other, caught up in the scent spooling around them. It’s awful, torturous stuff. Kara’s an alpha. She’s been hard almost sixty percent of the time since puberty. But walking with Lena’s hand in hers and her scent, edging along her heat scent, and the pleased sort of cinnamon-flavor that started after Kara’s protective instincts got out of control? It’s a miracle no one is arrested for indecent exposure.

That’s how Kara ends up against the door of Lena’s house (on the inside, thank God), with Lena’s fingers tugging dexterously at her belt buckle. It’s been weeks since she ate Lena out on her dorm room couch and foolishly denied herself a blowjob, and it feels like right now Lena is fixing to put that imbalance behind them.

The thing is, Kara had been chivalrous before. Had been focused on making sure Lena knew that she was an alpha who could provide Lena with pleasure, and it had been important to her in that moment to prove it. It was, in some ways, just as alpha an instinct as the one to mount a wanting omega and rut into them endlessly. 

“You want something?” Kara huffs, between rushed and heavy kisses. Lena’s scent is going fiery around them, to the point Kara might be a little worried they’re going to break Lena’s heat early. Lena’s hands aren’t small, exactly, but they feel vicelike when they get ahold of Kara’s cock through her boxer briefs and palm its outline against her thigh.

“Fuck,” Lena says. Kara pulls at her sweater until Lena has to lift her hands away from Kara. The bra comes off next, and Kara turns them to start pressing kisses to Lena’s neck. Her body hitting the hardwood makes a heavy thump, but the whine Lena lets out seems to indicate she doesn’t mind. 

Kara isn’t sure how, but she can tell that Lena is where she was a few weeks ago: eager to please and eager to prove herself as an omega. Her hands have wound their way back to the waistband of Kara’s jeans, pushing them down and again her hand is on Kara’s cock. 

“You want to suck my cock?” Kara says, hot, against Lena’s ear. The full body moan and the not-so-subtle movement of Lena’s hips in response to that paints a good picture. “You want to be a good omega for me?”

“Yes,” Lena says, whines, really. Kara feels more than thinks through her next movements: she puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders, and presses down gently enough that it leaves room for Lena to resist. But she doesn’t; she doesn’t want to, and Kara knows that, Kara’s alpha relishes that. Lena slides down to her knees and looks up at Kara like a picture-perfect omega, her chest heaving and bare. 

“Put your hand on my thigh,” Kara says. Her voice is low, now, a growl in its timbre. She sounds like a cheesy alpha in porn, bossing around a wide-eyed omega. Lena isn’t quite wide-eyed, but she’s something better: focused, eyes dark, scent heavy, aware, and completely willing. Lena’s hand presses into Kara’s thigh, squeezing the muscle there. “Dig your nails in if you can’t breathe or want to stop.”

“Okay,” Lena nods, her hand tightening the slightest. 

Kara is the one who slips her boxers down past her hips and takes her cock out. Lena’s seen it before, of course, but her eyes stick to it. The whole of her is swollen, shaft thickened and even a little bit of a swell at the base that must be picking up on the hint of Lena’s heat pheromones simmering beneath the surface. There’s more than a little precum smeared on the head and in her boxers. 

The air of Lena’s apartment is perma-cool even with the light humidity outside, but her cock is so hot that Kara hardly notices. She’s just gripping herself at the base, staring down at Lena, her pants not even all the way off. She doesn’t care. 

“You want this?” Kara asks. She’s trying to be responsible, and confirm that this is actually something Lena wants with some verbal affirmation, but it doesn’t sound like a question. It doesn’t feel like a question, either, with the way she starts stroking herself slowly. Or the way Lena looks up at her, her other hand sliding up Kara’s other thigh.

“I want it,” Lena says. Her hand is slipping treacherously near Kara’s dick.

“Okay,” Kara says. Kara’s never scented an omega up close and personal who smelled the way Lena does right now - there’s something hot and bold on her scent, urgent and wanting. The strongest piece of it makes Kara want to force herself down Lena’s throat, like it’s begging her to. Like Lena’s begging her to. “You think you can fit this big cock in your mouth?”

It’s a challenge. Alphas and omegas respond to challenges with consequences; that’s what Kara’s been taught since she was a kid, even. It’s an inborn nature thing - Eliza had told her more than once that other alphas and betas would try to goad her into fights or doing stupid things based on her instincts, appealing to her alpha sense of toughness and protection. But she’d been careful to teach Alex and Kara that omegas feel the same height of instincts, just in different ways - Kara hadn’t really understood that until she was a teenager and had told Sam there was no way she could make Kara come in under a minute. It had been a joke, mostly, but - it was a challenge.

She had been woefully wrong. And she’d had to steal pants from the costume closet of the school’s theater. 

Lena’s hand grips Kara’s cock tight enough that Kara feels her whole body tense, and she has to lean forward to hold herself up against the door. Lena’s hands still aren’t small - she’s really good at bowling, does engineering things, so on, so forth - but they look small on Kara’s cock, her pale hands standing out against the purple-red. She strokes Kara slowly at first, focused on the movement and pumping out a scent that’s making Kara feel lax.

And then she leans forward and catches the head of Kara’s cock in her mouth. 

“Shit,” Kara hisses. Lena’s eyes are again aimed up at her, her pink tongue sliding through the precum and down one side. Her hand holds Kara in place long enough for Lena to give a showy, wet lick from base to tip that feels - like she shouldn’t have waited to let Lena do this. She hasn’t even made it all the way inside and she can already tell Lena is good at this.

Lena keeps stroking her cock with a tight grip, and starts sucking just the head. Kara’s absolutely certain she could come just like that, but the alpha inside her isn’t quite satisfied with it. She finds herself winding one shaky hand into Lena’s hair, doesn’t move it quite yet - but the way Lena’s eyes go the slightest shade darker, and her scent does too, makes it clear it isn’t unwelcome.

Kara grips Lena’s hair, and pulls her dick away from Lena’s grip, and perfect mouth. It’s torture, and kind of like purposefully edging oneself, but it’s sort of worth it for the little moan that comes from Lena as she clearly tries to follow it. She  _ wants  _ it. 

“Kara - ” Lena starts, licking her lips, eyes wide as she tries to move closer and return to what she was doing. Kara tries to hold her in place without hurting her - but the minute Lena feels resistance against her head, she stops, chest heaving. 

“How am I supposed to believe your cunt will take my cock if you can’t even swallow it?” Kara asks. Lena blinks, and Kara is surprised to hear the words out loud, but then Lena’s scent ratchets from an eleven to maybe like, a cool nine thousand. 

“I can,” Lena says, and this time, she pushes against the resistance of Kara’s hand on her head. Kara’s uncertain what to do in her small, rational corner of her brain, but her alpha grips tighter and pulls harder. Lena whines, her head gently pressing into the door. “I can, I swear, please, let me suck your cock.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s too big for you,” Kara says. 

“No, no, it’s not,” Lena says. She’s unceremoniously slumped up against her front door, hair a mess and cheeks bright red, shirtless and staring up at Kara with wanton abandon. She’s totally in it, the same way Kara is. And when Kara tugs at her hair, upwards, she starts scrambling up without the requesting having to be uttered.

“Let’s go to your bedroom,” Kara says, leaning forward and catching Lena’s lips in a kiss. She tastes like Kara, a little bit. Lena presses herself in close, her body wrapping itself into Kara’s arms and her kiss heavy and fervent. Kara’s not even aiming for it, but Lena’s hand again finds her cock, squeezing her and starting a stroke that has Kara jerking away again. “Bedroom. Take your clothes off.”

“Okay,” Lena says, stuttering, soft, and Kara kicks out of her pants and follows after her slowly into Lena’s bedroom, where she’s never been before. She’s seen the inside of it, from a few FaceTimes and Snapchats, but she’s never really been inside of it. What immediately distracts her is a massive mirror on one side of the room, one of those ones you buy at a real furniture store that stretches from floor-to-ceiling. The thing that distracts her after that is the dresser next to it, with a few picture frames on top of it. And the thing that distracts her after that is a small noise from Lena, suddenly on the bed and totally naked. 

They’re not going to have sex, Kara knows that. But all the same, Kara wants to come, and Lena wants to make her come. It’s that simple. When she pulls off her sweater and undershirt and bra, Lena watches her, and it’s hard to miss her hand drifting near the curly hair over her cunt, or the way her legs have fallen open leaving it on display for Kara to watch. She’s wet, really wet, wet enough that the sound of it will surely haunt Kara’s wet dreams for years to come.

Kara climbs on the bed, flops onto her back, and barely sets her head on a pillow before Lena is bracing one hand on Kara’s hip and the other at the base of Kara’s cock. And then she’s swallowing Kara’s cock whole. 

Kara has watched porn, has seen plenty of omegas deepthroat thick alpha cocks, and it had always been a - you know, nice thing to watch. But Lena takes the challenge Kara had issued her and goes for it to the point that Kara’s hips jump hard when she hits the back of Lena’s throat and slips in. She had watched this happen in porn during a hundred lazy jerk-off sessions, but there had been nothing that prepared her for the actual feeling of it.

“Oh fuck,” Kara huffs, grabbing for the pillow behind her head and slipping her fingers again into Lena’s hair. She doesn’t bother trying to guide her - Lena isn’t teasing or struggling, she’s fucking Kara’s cock with her mouth so good that Kara’s certain she might not ever come again if it isn’t like this. “Fuck, Lena.”

Lena hums around Kara’s cock, her lips red and white around it as she glances up at Kara. Her eyes are so dark, her scent so thick. 

“What a good omega,” Kara says. “Perfect little slut.”

Lena’s hum this time nearly makes Kara explode, considering it’s more of a violent moan at Kara’s turn of phrase. Lena’s mouth is so wet, and her tongue is doing something that might be worth studying to the underside of Kara’s cock, and she’s swallowing Kara so well. Kara can feel sweat pooling all over her body, in places that she didn’t even know could pool sweat as she grips tightly at Lena’s head and the pillow.

“Perfect little slut,” Kara breathes again, and she doesn’t even think, her hips pumping a little as Lena works her in and out and the noises - God, the fucking noises - slurping and wetness and quick slickness. “You’re gonna think about this all through your heat, huh? My cock in your pretty little mouth. You’re gonna want it in your cunt. Maybe you can take it after all. Fuck!”

Lena’s sucked Kara down into her throat, her nose brushing the thin, pale hairs at the base of Kara’s cock, and she keeps massaging her tongue and her throat clenches tight on Kara’s cock - she stays locked there for seconds that feel like hours, so pretty and so good, and Kara knows that choking isn’t really sexy and that her brain has gone on vacation, but she feels it light up like a flare that gets sent straight down her spine when she hears the little gurgling noise that means Lena’s struggling to keep Kara in her throat. That Kara’s so thick she can’t breathe. That Lena wants to prove to Kara that she is a good omega.

“I’m gonna - fuck, Lena, I’m gonna - ” 

She doesn’t really get a chance to piece together the sentence. Lena clearly understands what it is Kara’s trying to impart, because she swallows Kara’s cum with another vibrating moan and her dark eyes and pretty mouth. Kara knows it’s a lot, and it’s impressive, because Lena only really lets a little bit dribble out only at the end, after Kara’s hips jump as she eases away from the deepest parts of Lena’s mouth. Lena ends up with a little dribble of cum down her chest, wiping some away from her lips. 

Kara, meanwhile, has lost all functioning brain power. Enough that she doesn’t quite notice Lena’s body moving a little up the bed, rolling around. One of her hands stays on Kara in some part the whole way, and her scent is everywhere, Kara’s pheromones in the air and Lena’s swirling around with them. It’s contentment, a blushing happiness, that has her blinking her eyes shut in a hazy come-down and then opening them to find Lena settled against her side, looking more than ruffled, and a not inconsiderable-sized dildo resting on Kara’s stomach, just above her own cock.

It’s an absurd cosmic purple-pink with sparkles, but it’s been alpha-scented. She finds herself growling at the stupid thing before her brain even begins to catch up to why it’s there. 

Again, though, Lena’s hand is on her sternum and her fingers are running soothingly on the skin there. Kara settles back under the haze, her senses working past the funny mechanical alpha scent and picking the thing up. It’s thick, knotted at the base, and has a broad, round and bulbous head that’s curved up. It also smells a lot like Lena, though Kara can’t really tell if that’s more from the actual woman next to her.

Lena, whose leg is draping itself over Kara’s, her cunt searingly hot and definitely wet where it presses into Kara’s hip. Lena, whose lips are tracing the shell of Kara’s ear and sending a shiver that ends in her dick twitching. 

“Will you fuck me with it?” Lena asks. Her voice comes with what feels like a torrent of hot air and a rapidly thickening scent. “I want it to smell like you during my heat.”

It doesn’t take more than that to convince Kara to get over the offensive scent. She flips Lena onto her back, captures her in a kiss that bleeds heat, tries to ignore how her dick reacts to being between them and near its goal. Lena’s thighs grow slippery as Kara’s hand drags higher between them and up, towards her perfect pink cunt. It’s weird to be gripping the soft little dildo, but Lena whines about it when Kara runs it against her pussy.

Scenting things isn’t something Kara’s ever really done, but it can’t be that hard - she works to pump out pheromones simply by thinking her most aggressive, alpha thoughts. Things like holding Lena down, throwing this stupid dildo to the side and making Lena take a real cock, the one she choked on just a few minutes ago. The dildo slip-slides on Lena’s skin, through her hair, and Kara thinks about how it’d feel on her cock. Lena’s mouth was one thing, but her tight cunt -

“Please,” Lena whimpers, her body churning up against the weight of Kara. “Inside. Please.”’

“You use this on yourself and pretend it’s me?” Kara asks. She can’t help but be a little awed about this whole thing, and she knows it leaks through the facade of alpha-ness. Lena’s gorgeous, perfect, and she wants Kara for some inexplicable reason. She’s letting Kara press her into the mattress and toy with her. 

“Yes,” Lena whines, her hips rising again. Kara reaches to hold one side down, and Lena whines again. 

“How do you want to get fucked?” Kara huffs, dragging a line up from Lena’s opening with the dildo over her clit, smiling when the movement makes Lena’s hips work against her hand. There’s no answer, just Lena’s panting, the smell of them in the air, Kara pinches at the skin of Lena’s hip. “Hey. How do you like to be fucked?”

“I - fast, but not - not deep,” Lena says. She sounds like she can’t really breathe all the way, and Kara leans down to bite her nipple, draws it into her mouth and sucks. Lena moans. “Please. Please, Kara.”

“Not deep, huh?” Kara asks. And she slides down the dildo until it's sort of holding against what she hopes is Lena’s opening and not a random patch of skin - she doesn’t want to move away from where she’s ensconced mostly on Lena’s patchy red chest. “How am I supposed to knot you if I don’t get deep? Fill you up with cum?”

“Fuck,” Lena says. “I just - I need - ”

Kara pushes the dildo forward. It doesn’t take a ton of effort, because Lena is soaked, and the gasp Lena gives is possibly heaven. Her eyes are already hazy, but she looks totally lost for a second, her mouth gaped open as she stares somewhere beyond the ceiling. Kara pulls it back, feels the slide through the silicone.

“So wet,” Kara murmurs, biting at Lena’s nipple again and gripping her hip. “Tell me if I’m not fucking you the way you want.”

Lena sort of nods, her jaw still tight and open, a noise that sounds kind of like affirmation falling from her throat. One of her hands is grasped tight to Kara’s bicep, the other gripping the blanket they’re on. 

Kara’s fucked exactly one other human being, but she’s definitely never done it with a dildo in her hand, and she definitely hadn’t reduced Sam to wordlessness. God, it’s so good, to watch Lena totally unbuttoned and unbound, so perfectly out of control in Kara’s hands. She starts moving it, watching Lena’s face for twitches toward pain or pleasure or ambivalence, thrusting faster and faster. Lena’s wet enough that Kara’s pretty sure the little knot at the base of the dildo could slip in right now, but that’s probably too deep, and she isn’t sure how hard she should be going either - Kara adjusts her grip after the damn thing nearly falls out of her hand on account of how wet it is, and then, on the push back in, Lena’s little moan goes high pitched, and her fingers tighten on Kara’s bicep, her chest lifting up. 

Kara  _ likes  _ that. 

“Yeah, baby?” Kara says, trying the angle of her wrist again. The curve of the toy must be angled up far with the way she’s grasping it, and she can feel more resistance when she pushes in and out, like it’s dragging more. Lena whines, gives a pitiful  _ yes.  _

“Look at you,” Kara murmurs. “Taking that cock so well. You like it like this, you little whore?”

Lena whines somehow  _ louder,  _ as Kara works to angle upwards even more and starts working faster on a shallow track. Lena’s face is splotchy with color, but she breathes out a  _ yes.  _

Kara leans forward, burying her face in Lena’s neck at the source of her scent. The impulse to bite is strong, just as strong as the impulse to give up the game and fuck Lena into oblivion with her cock which has decidedly raged back to life against Lena’s thigh - she mouths there, and Lena groans. The sound of Lena’s cunt as Kara works the dildo turns towards something more sloppy, a wet sound that’s progressed past the sound of fucking, somehow. Lena’s grasping her bicep and now the back of Kara’s neck, keeping her in place and taking the dildo so well, so well -

“Can’t wait to make you cum like this on my cock, pretty slut,” Kara says. “Can’t wait for you to ride this cock all through your heat because you can’t ride me.”

“Can I - I’m going to - ” It’s a fragmented, breathed out, high-pitched thing, but Kara gets Lena anyway. That’s probably the gift of them.

“Don’t,” Kara huffs, and Lena makes a sound that comes out kind of like a sob. Kara nearly pulls back to check on her, but the alpha inside her revels in it. Lena’s  _ desperate.  _ “Jerk me off. I wanna come with you.”

Lena scrabbles for Kara’s cock, her grip so tight that Kara nearly just falls apart on first touch. All the same, it doesn’t take much. She lasts at most twenty seconds as she breathes in Lena’s scent, listens to that wet sound, and feels Lena’s fingers so tight on her -

“Come, baby,” Kara says, all gravel, and Lena’s back bends with a sudden shout, her orgasm gone off like a gunshot to start a race. Kara gets her second (third, counting the morning wood situation she had) orgasm of the day. 

By the time she comes back to existence, Lena’s gone lax beneath her, hips still moving a little against the dildo inside her. Somehow, Kara had pushed the knot in while she was climaxing, so she has to be gentle about removing it. Lena hums, a little shiver rolling through her, but she traces Kara’s cock in kind, prompting Kara’s abs to contract like her cock still has cum to give. 

For this girl, it probably does. 

She manages to drop the dildo on the floor next to the bed, dropping a kiss to Lena’s head along the way.

“I think I’m dead,” Kara says, flopping back onto the bed and feeling her skin slide against Lena’s where they’re touching, which is a lot of places. The small of her back is sweaty enough that she knows if she got up, there’d be a wet spot. 

Lena doesn’t really respond so much as hum comfortably, her head burrowed up against Kara’s shoulder. So Kara keeps rubbing her back. 

“We should clean up,” Kara tries again. Lena’s noise is a bit more like a groan, her hand finding its way to lightly smack against Kara’s abs, narrowly missing her dick, which even now is at half-mast. She laughs, shaking her arm around Lena. “You should eat. Aren’t heats worse if you don’t eat a lot the days before?”

“I’m sleeping,” Lena murmurs. “Shush.”

“I’ll order Postmates while you go shower, I agree,” Kara says. She has no idea where her phone is. With her pants, probably, out in the hall. 

“I don’t want to shower,” Lena huffs. She’s winding herself closer to Kara slowly, seemingly unconsciously. It’s nice. A nice function of alpha and omega pheromones post-orgasm. Kara is serious about post-sexytimes hygiene, but she also doesn’t really want to unwind herself from Lena. “Don’t you want me to smell like you?”

Kara rolls her eyes when her cock twitches at that one. Dastardly, honestly. 

“You’ll smell like me whether you shower or not,” Kara says, laughing. “ _ Lenaaaaa.” _

“We’re going to break up over you forcing me to take a shower,” Lena groans. 

“Do you want Chipotle? I could eat like ten burritos right now,” Kara asks.

“That sounds disgusting,” Lena says. But Kara can feel the outline of her smile pressed against her bicep. 

“You know what else is disgusting? The fact that you have cum on your chest right now that you are simply refusing to wash off,” Kara says.

Lena hums, shifting a little. Kara feels the cool wet feeling of Lena’s messy cunt press against her leg and winces when her cock starts springing back into life at full speed.

“I think we might have different opinions on whether that’s disgusting or not,” Lena says. But she picks her head up anyway, her eyes blinking blearily as she looks over at Kara with a smile. She doesn’t have all that much cum on her, but it’s enough that Kara’s eyes track to it immediately. Maybe it’s really not that disgusting. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kara says. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Lena says, reaching out to palm Kara’s jaw and leaning down slowly. The kiss is sweet, less fevered than the ones that had been cascading between them all night. But it’s good. So good. 

-

She stays the night. They eat Chipotle, and then Lena falls asleep in the middle of watching  _ Wall-E.  _ Kara wakes up in the morning with a mass of Lena’s hair in her face, but it smells so good that she doesn’t care. And then Lena makes her turkey bacon, which is far less appealing than bacon bacon, but she also makes her a whole pack, and an egg sandwich, and a hashbrown, so - Kara isn’t sure what the vibe is on proposing marriage this soon in, but she considers it when they sit on Lena’s little backyard patio and eat breakfast in the sun.

“Can I ask you about one of the things Sam told me?” Lena asks, after Kara’s inhaled her breakfast and slumped back in her chair. Lena’s got her feet resting on her lap, sunglasses on. She’s so pretty. 

“Mmm,” Kara hums, not bothering to open her eyes. Her thumb traces Lena’s ankle bone. She feels like her whole body is relaxed. Is this what regular orgasms from an omega do for people? No wonder alphas were always chasing one.

“Is that a yes, darling?” Lena laughs. Kara nods, patting gently at Lena’s ankle. “She said you met in an orphanage?”

“Yeah,” Kara says. “We were both born on the same air force base. Parents were all killed at the same time.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, softly.

“It’s alright,” Kara shrugs. But she picks her head up and looks over at Lena. “I mean, it is what it is. I get sad about it, but - I got Alex out of it, and Eliza. And Sam, too, though I may kill her next time I see her.”

Lena laughs again, kicking her foot in until it brushes the semi Kara’s been packing basically since they woke up. Kara jolts, pushes Lena’s feet off her laugh more forcibly than she exactly means to, then glares as Lena laughs more.

“I know you’ve never dated an alpha before, but you don’t kick them in their private areas,” Kara says, cupping herself protectively. Lena keeps on laughing about it, looking stupid beautiful in the sun even though she’s wearing sunglasses like an asshole. 

“I like you,” Lena says. 

“You don’t kick people you like in the dick,” Kara says, but she doesn’t object when Lena gets up out of her chair and plops herself into Kara’s lap. She winds her hands around Lena’s waist and looks up at her, enjoying her so close. The buzzy scent of Lena’s heat is still shimmering in the background, more present than before, so she knows that this morning might be the last time they see each other for a few days. It makes the alpha in her nearly roar. 

“Sorry, up until now my dating life’s been controlled by alpha-phobic family members,” Lena says, grinning and leaning down to kiss Kara. 

“Explains a lot,” Kara harrumphs, murmured against Lena’s lips. “Hey. My friends want you to come to game night.”

“Your friends?” Lena asks, leaning back and raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been talking about me?”

“In their opinion, too much,” Kara says, smiling. “We just play a few board games, drink, and yell at each other about past wrongs for a few hours. Sometimes someone throws an N64 controller.”

“Someone, or you?” Lena asks. 

“All I have to say is that Winn stole a star when he was already winning at Mario Party and that was wrong,” Kara says, shrugging. “What do you think? I’ll make sure they don’t badger you. I can get Sam to come!”

“Sure,” Lena says. “Yeah, why not? I’ve given you a blowjob now, I guess we’re really in it to win it.”

Kara clears her throat, her dick jumping at the very mention of a blowjob. Lena smiles, shifts her hips in Kara’s lap, and tilts her sunglasses ever so slowly up until they’re resting in her ridiculously beautiful hair, glistening in the morning sun. 

Kara’s a total goner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i have a [tumblr](https://obvisock.tumblr.com/) now! you can go talk to me if you want. since it IS my obvious sock account i might not check it a lot but hey! who cares!


End file.
